


Mr. Refreshing?!?

by AlyciaTremblay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyciaTremblay/pseuds/AlyciaTremblay
Summary: All Oikawa wanted was coffee, not a crush on a really cute barista. It's only 7 in the damn morning.(This turned out much longer than I had first thought it would. But I'm living and I think it's really cute and I hope you do, too.)
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 88
Kudos: 301





	1. A Damn Good Cup of Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really fast and have no idea how long this is going to be, I just kinda wanted to get a feel for how this site works. I've written a lot of stuff before, but never on here so, yeah, be gentle, it's my first time. (yes i just made that joke, leave me alone)
> 
> Do let me know what you guys think! plz, I beg

It was too early for this. Way too early. Who agrees to having a class at fricking eight in the morning? In college? When one could easily pick a class at any other time? Who actually thinks that’s a good idea. Hint: it was Oikawa. He was the genius who thought that one up. And now he was regretting it. A lot.

“You know you could have picked a later class,” Iwaizumi laughed. Oikawa just glared at him, huddled up on the coach, arms hugging his knees against his chest.

“Shut up,” Oikawa growled.

“I did warn you.”

Oikawa shot him a death glare.

“I need coffee.”

Iwaizumi sighed.

“We’re out of coffee, remember? You drank the last of it last night so you could stay up and watch that stupid alien ‘documenty’ instead of sleeping.” Iwaizumi slipped his lab notes into his book bag.

Oikawa jumped up, sullen.

“It was a good documentary, thank you very much. I seem to remember you staying up pretty late reading about that new Godzilla movie coming out!” Oikawa balked.

Iwaizumi frowned.

"Well, we’ll both be late for class if we keep arguing about this, Shittykawa.”

“Hey, I told you not to call me that, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa started to pout.

“Well, my name isn’t ‘Iwa-chan’ so I guess that makes us even.” Iwaizumi frowned.

“But ‘Iwa-chan’ is cute and endearing and ‘Shittykawa’ is just rude.” Oikawa balled up his fists and huffed. If he wasn’t so annoyed it might be adorable. Almost.  
Iwaizumi was already heading out the front door, “Hurry up or I leave without you!”

>

It was only an hour into his shift, the morning rush hadn’t come in yet, so his morning had been pretty chill. Suga busied himself with stocking up and preparing for the inevitable morning rush of very tired college students regretting their class decisions at around 7:30. They were usually the same batch of fifty to a hundred very tired students. It was a really big school after all.

Suga was busy stocking a high shelf when the door bells chimed. “Be with you in a minute,” he called cheerfully, and finished putting up the last bottle of caramel syrup. He hopped off the ladder and turned to greet his guests.

Two guys stood at the counter, tired and a little annoyed looking. Suga flashed them a warm smile and quickly moved over to the counter. The taller of the two slumped down into a stool and dropped his head into his crossed arms. It took Suga a moment to recognize them as Oikawa and Iwaizumi, some old rivales from his highschool volleyball days. He hadn’t seen them before on campus, then again, it was a really big campus.

“What can I get for you, this morning?” he asked cheerfully. He wondered how long it would take them to recognize him. Not that he had known them very well. After all, most of the games that his team and their team had played together he was on the sidelines. Although it was Karasuno that beat them and moved on to Nationals. Maybe they would recognize the face that sent them home. Not that he necessarily wanted to rub that in. Okay, maybe a little.

“I need something strong enough to make it through the day but not kill me. How many espresso shots can I drink before my heart explodes?”

Suga’s eyes widened. Not exactly what he was expecting.

“Don’t mind him, he’s just being dramatic.” Iwaizumi interjected quickly, shooting Suga an apologetic smile. “He’ll have a large French vanilla iced coffee with a shot of espresso,” he glanced at Oikawa’s sulking face and sighed, “make that two shots. And I’ll have an extra large black coffee.”

“You’re disgusting. How can you drink it black?” Oikawa shivered.

Iwaizumi frowned and punched Oikawa’s shoulder. Suga stifled a laugh. They were just like he remembered.

“Anything else?” Suga asked cheerfully.

“Iwa-chan, I haven’t eaten in so long I might die.” Oikawa wined, shooting Iwaizumi his pathetic puppy dog eyes, “You should buy me a danish.”

“No.”

“What if I die from starvation today and you could have changed that by buying me one.” Oikawa pitched his hands on his hips and glared.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and groaned.

“Dude seri-” he sighed, “what flavour?”

“Mmmmmmmmmm strawberry.” Oikawa sat up all perky and sunshine smiles. “Thank you, Iwa-chan. I owe you one!” He playfully perched his head in his hands and smiled up at Iwaizumi.

“You owe me quite a few now. If you picked up more shifts at the corner store maybe you could afford your own coffee.” Iwaizumi looked annoyed and rolled his eyes at Suga, who was enjoying their interaction way more than he should have. He couldn’t help but be entertained.

He stepped back and started preparing their order, they were the only customers so he had time to observe them quietly. He wondered if they would recognize him. He was a quick and efficient worker and had their order completed in no time at all.

“Here you go, one large iced coffee, one extra large black coffee, and one strawberry danish,” Suga slid their order across the counter and grinned. “Will that be cash or debit?”

Oikawa’s head tilted to the side inquisitively as Iwaizumi finished the transaction, staring intently at Suga, the first time during their entire visit that he had even looked at Suga. His eyebrows furrowed deeply. Suga glanced over, eyebrows raised, a smile on his lips.

“Mr. Refreshing?” Oikawa blurted out, not really a question and not really a statement.

“Pardon?” Suga responded. He’d never been called that before. At least not to his face. Although it did describe him well enough.

“You used to play for Karasuno, didn’t you.” Oikawa stood up and crossed his arms over his chest. He didn’t look angry, just inquisitive, and slightly blushy.

Suga laughed, “Yes, I did. We played a few games against you. You both played for Aobe Josai, if I remember correctly.” He remembered. Oh, did he ever remember. As if Hinata and Kageyama would ever let it go that they beat them after all.

“Yes, we both played for Aobe Josai.” Oikawa’s smile turned to a smirk, “You were the setter before Tobio joined, right?”

“Uh, yeah, but I got to teach him a lot about teamwork, so I like to think of him as my protege.” Suga replied, flashing a wide smile.

“Thanks, but we have to catch our class.” Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa’s shoulder, as he was sure he was about to say something stupid or rude, and this guy seemed so nice, why ruin his day?

“Have a nice day,” Suga responded, slight hesitation in his tone.

Well, not exactly how I wanted my day to start, he thought, shook his head, and was just about to hail the incoming customer with his usual friendly greeting when he looked up and noticed Daichi walking in, a giant grin on his face. This is gonna be good.

>

“Wasn’t that guy the same Mr. Refreshing you were crushing on months ago?” Iwaizumi said once they were outside. It was a sunny June day out, a slight breeze helped make it a little cooler outside, although it was still pretty warm.

Oikawa screamed. Literally screamed. No intelable words, just some noise and some very high pitched wheezing. Iwaizumi didn’t realize he could make those sounds like that. He was mid sip of his very hot coffee and proceeded to spit it out all over the concrete.

“NO!” Oikawa finally got out. “Why would I, of all people, have a crush on anyone from the team that literally crushed my hopes and dreams of going to Nationals?”

“So it was him.”

“Iwa-chan, how dare you.” Oikawa crossed his arms over his chest and started pouting, nearly spilling his drink all over the ground. “Karasuno was the enemy, am I a traitor?”  
Iwaizumi sighed deeply and massaged his forehead.

“I can’t keep track of all your crushes, but I do remember you saying something about a very cute guy you called Mr. Refreshing.” Iwaizumi quickly clapped back.

Oikawa wasn’t about to admit to anything to Iawaizumi, but he would be lying to himself if he had never thought that grey haired boy--what was his name, again--was one cute boy. Like his smile could literally cure cancer. But that's besides the point, currently, he needed to defend his honor. Or at least not get outed so completely.

“I do not have a crush on him!” Oikawa countered, and took an angry sip of his coffee, “But he does make a damn good iced coffee.”

“Let’s get going before we miss our class.”

>


	2. Only here for the Coffee, not the cute Barista. Obviously!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never expected anyone to read this, and you guys are, and you guys like it! So, uh, here is chapter 2. I am very bad at posting schedules so I might be a little erratic with posting.
> 
> Do let me know what you think! I love hearing from you guys.

“I’m only here to buy a coffee,” Oikawa whispered to himself as he stood out front of the Smiling Cup coffee shop. There was a slight thumping in his chest. It wasn’t a crush, dammit. Who the heck has a crush on a guy that they’ve never spoken to? Mr. Refreshing probably didn’t even know his name. Not that he was any better. 

“You just going to stand there all day or are you going to come in? You’re the one that wanted a coffee at freaking seven in the morning, you sadist.” Iwaizumi grumbled.

“They have good coffee,” Oikawa offered weakly, not paying much attention, his eyes darting back and forth through the large front windows. Was he not working today?

“I mean, fair, and the price is really good. But not better than buying coffee for home. That’s why we have a coffee maker in the first place.” Iwaizumi pushed the door open and stepped inside. Oikawa was quick to follow, his disappointment mounting.

There was a young man at the fount counter, dark haired and fair skinned. He smiled and greeted them politely. Iwaizumi started ordering his usual while Oikawa scanned the store. There were a few people sitting at some tables. They were all pretty young so he assumed they must be students as well. The coffee shop was a new addition to the campus, and a very welcome one. Before the closest coffee shop was a Starbucks about a ten minute walk from the campus. It was small and usually packed.

He spun around on his heel when he heard a familiar voice calling his name, Suga peaked his head around the back of the Espresso machine and waved at Oikawa.

He knows my name. Oikawa’s chest tightened.

“Hey, Mr. Refreshing,” Oikawa smiled and sauntered over to the counter, leaving Iwaizumi frowning.

“I asked if you wanted anything else, loser, you’re the one paying after all.” he called after him.

Oikawa grinned, “What do you suggest?” he asked Suga.

He looked up, slipping a lid onto the drink he had just finished. “I don’t know, what sort of things do you like?” he asked cheerfully. He turned away for a moment and called out the coffee order. A shy girl stepped forward and grabbed the drink, she looked up at Oikawa and giggled, then practically ran off. “Popular with the ladies, I see,” Suga chuckled.

Oikawa blushed.

“Always have been,” he boasted.

“Yeah, until they leave you because you don’t have time for them,” Iwaizumi countered, shooting his friend a cocky little smile.

“So, popular with the ladies, not so good with the ladies. I see how it is,” Suga looked up at Oikawa and grinned innocently.

“Are you mocking me?” Oikawa clapped his hand to his chest. “I’m offended.”

“Me? Mock you? I would never.”

Iwaizumi chuckled. “I like this guy. He doesn’t take your shit. Now hand over your wallet, you’re paying this time, remember?”

Oikawa frowned and slid his alien head patterned wallet out of his back pocket. It was custom made. He thought it made him cool. The look on Mr. Refrshing’s face when he pulled it out said otherwise.

“What, it’s cool.” Oikawa balked.

Suga just raised his hands and shrugged and continued making their drinks. Oikawa peaked around the Espresso Machine to try and catch a glimpse of Mr. Refreshing’s name, since he clearly knew Oikawa’s name, and it would be pretty freaking rude if he just asked him his name. Oikawa frowned when he realized that he was not wearing a name tag, and Oikawa was way too awkward to ask now.

Suga looked up, catching Oikawa staring, “Yes?”

“Nothing!” Oikawa didn’t mean to shout, nor did he mean for his voice to crack. And yet it did anyway. If Mr. Refreshing could stop being that fucking adorable for five seconds, that would be great. But Oikawa was pretty sure that was just the gray haired man’s normal. Which made him even more frustrated.

“Okay,” Suga’s voice wabled holding back laughter as he handed him his regular iced coffee, this time with only one shot of espresso. Iwaizumi didn’t want to live through that again. He wasn’t about to let Oikawa literally bounce off the walls of their dorm. “Well, have a nice day.”

“I’ll try,” Iwaizumi groaned, taking a long sip of his coffee.

“We have a few minutes before we have to be at class, want to sit for a bit, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked, he was clearly not wanting to stay in hopes that Mr. Refreshing’s coworker would say his name so Oikawa didn’t feel bad.

Iwaizumi looked suspiciously at Oikawa for a moment. “Just to, take in the” he glanced at Suga, “decor.”

“Obviously.” Oikawa tried to look as innocent as possible and took a sip of his coffee, refusing to look Iwaizumi in the eye.

“Fine, we can stay for a few minutes I guess.” He shot Oikawa a knowing glance and sat down at a table conveniently close to the front counter. He wasn’t about to let Oikawa be that obvious. Not on the second day.

>

Suga watched Oikawa questioningly, he had been acting pretty weird, and oddly interested in what Suga was doing. Maybe he was just too nervous to ask about Kageyama, they had gone to the same middle school after all. Whatever his deal was, Suga quickly forgot it when Asahi came bounding in, it was strange for him to be this excited.

“Hey, Suga, what time are you free this week?” Asahi asked before even greeting him.

“This couldn’t have waited until I got home?” Suga asked, a smirk grewing on his lips. He, Daichi, and Asahi had all decided to bunk together in one dorm. It was cheaper, but a bit cramped. Luckily the university hadn’t added a fourth random guy in. It was a quad dorm and they had been dreading that idea for months. So far, they had been pretty lucky.  
“I mean, it could have, but I have class and then I work tonight, and you work early every morning, so I didn’t want to disturb you late at night,” Asahi offered as he slumped down onto the barstool. For such a large man, he was very timid.

Suga shrugged, “That’s fair. What’s up?” Out of the corner of his eye he could see Oikawa moving around nervously, he was staring so intently at Asahi it was almost alarming. Suga’s attention was quickly drawn away though when Asahi started word vomiting on him.

“Okay, you, me, park, at sunset. It's really romantic at sunset. I finally have everything done and I just need to know when you’re free so we can get together and finally get around to doing the shoot.”

“Um, I’ll have to check my schedule, but I’m pretty sure Saturday I’m free. I usually don’t have classes on Saturdays, so I’ll just have to check my work schedule. I’ll text you,” Suga looked up and saw a line growing. “It looks like I’m not going to be able to step away for a while.”

“Well, since, I’m here, I should probably get a coffee,” Asahi looked sheepish.

“Anything for you, Asahi, what do you want?” Suga smiled and tapped his hand.

>

“What is wrong with you?” Iwaizumi growled. Oikawa hadn’t stopped sighing all day. It was annoying. Well, more annoying than Oikawa’s usual annoying.

“Nothing.” Oikawa sighed.

“All day you’ve been mopping and sighing and being a moody little bitch, what happened?” Iwaizumi asked.

Oikawa wasn’t about to say why he was moody. He wasn’t even sure completely why he was feeling down. Maybe it was how chummy Suga--that was his name--was with that Jesus looking guy. Seriously, who has long ass hair like that? And look that good? Not the point. If he could stop being so gay for like five minutes maybe he could think straight.  
He chuckled.

“What now?” Iwaizumi looked exhausted.

“Uh, really, it’s nothing.”

“If you’re already pining over that Karasuno guy I can and will kick your ass. He’s cute, move on or ask him out.”

“He’s probably dating that other guy, anyway.” Oikawa frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, “It sounded like he was asking him out on a very romantic sunset date in a park. Ew.”

“You would melt if a guy asked you out on a sunset date in the park , don’t even lie,” Iwaizumi shouted from the sort of kitchen. It was, in fact, not a kitchen, but more of an assortment of kitchen things on a small counter at the front wall of their dorm. They had a hot plate, a toaster oven, and a small fridge. It wasn’t much, but it worked. However, Oikawa was not allowed near it. Nearly burning the dorm down once was enough to get him permanently banned from cooking ever again.

Oikawa had no choice but to agree, he would love to go on a sunset date. It sounded wonderful and romantic and everything he wanted right now.

“I would not like it.” He barked, practically throwing himself onto the coach. He swiped the remote off the coffee table and flipped on the TV. At this point he just wanted diversion, he did not want to keep thinking about cute dates, and cute gray haired boys. Damn, now he was thinking about Suga again. And Suga’s probably hot boyfriend who was so tall and well dressed and nice. “I want to die.”

“I can arrange that,” Iwaizumi offered, shoving Oikawa’s aside so they could both sit on the couch. Not that it helped much because Oikawa simply moved his legs back, now on Iwaizumi’s lap. “Do you mind?”

“No, I don’t.” Oikawa flung his head back onto the arm of the couch. “Why are boys so cute. But like, so are girls. I hate living.”

“Because you're a Bi disaster, now shut up and give me the remote, I am not letting you put on some sappy romance movie that will make me want to cry at midnight.”

>


	3. It’s Just a Crush

The dorm was blessedly quiet when Suga came home. After an eight hour shift, and a three hour class, all he really wanted to do was relax for a bit and sleep. He kicked off his shoes and put on a pair of warm house slippers and hung his book bag from a hook on the wall. Daichi had insisted they install some, and it had been a blessed idea. It helped keep them organized and their stuff not spread around the dorm. Daichi and Asahi also knew that Suga would not be happy if they left a mess everywhere. On more than one occasion in the few months that they had been rooming together Suga had shouted something along the lines of “I’m not your wife”. Usually when there were empty takeout boxes left out for him to find the next morning.

Suga took out his laptop and notes and sat down on the couch, ready to start some light studying to help him wind down. The jingle of keys made him sigh. There was not to be some alone quiet time after all. Asahi lightly padded in, nodding apologetically.

“I was worried I would wake you. Don’t you work in the morning?” Asahi asked, slightly breathless. His usually neatly tied back hair was tousled and messy. Suga raised an eyebrow.

“You okay?” Suga asked. He noticed that Asahi was dressed a little warm for a June evening. Especially with the nice weather they had been having. Asahi was also dressed a bit nice for just coming off work.

Asahi looked up, his cheeks rosy.

“Uh . . .” he raised his hands in defence, “It’s not what you think!”

“What was I thinking?” Suga smirked.

Asahi sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Noya wanted to, uh, he got this, I was with Nishinoya.” Asahi mumbled.

“And what’s wrong with that?” Suga asked, returning to his notes. The paper he was working on wasn’t due until Monday, but he wanted to make sure that he wouldn’t have to stress about it later.

“He got a bike.” Asahi explained, he sheepishly sat down next to Suga. he sat back rather ungracefully and stared up at the ceiling. “He wanted to drive me home. I’m pretty sure I died. He drove so fast. And we wove between cars. I really thought we were going to crash. Nearly did!”

Suga looked concerned.

“I would love to tell him to be more careful but I’m not sure he knows what the word means.”

Asahi chuckled. “I’m pretty sure that I shouted that at least a hundred times.” Asahi smiled, the flash of red still in his cheeks.

“I’m just offended he didn’t stop by to say hi,” Suga said, his fingers hammering away at the keyboard.

“He wanted to, but I thought you would already be in bed by now. And I didn’t want to wake you. He said he’d stop by this weekend to say hi to you and Daichi.” Asahi looked around for a moment, “Speaking of, where is Daichi?”

Suga shrugged.

“Dorm was empty when I got home,” Suga replied. He started to smirk, “If I had to hazard a guess, I’d say he’s probably with Michimiya.”

“Has he finally officially asked her out?” Asahi asked, almost sounding surprised.

“I mean, they’ve been pining over each other long enough.” Suga said, still not looking up from his computer. “I think he said something the other day that he was going to see her this week. Must be about today. And as far as I know, he hasn’t asked her out yet.”

“Well, the sooner he asks her out the better.”

“Tired of hearing him being lovesick all th time? You know it’s only going to get worse once they actually start dating. You'll never hear the end of how cute she is, and he'll tell us every little thing they did together. It’s going to be disgustingly sweet.” Suga rambled. He’d known they had had feelings for each other since highschool. He thought they would make a cute couple.

Asahi sighed.

“I guess that’s true. But I think my anxiety could take that over his constant lovesick sighs.”

“And what about your lovesick sighs?” Suga looked over at the large man, raising one brow and smiling innocently.

Asahi jumped back, his blush suddenly returning in full force. Suga was sure he could see little beads of sweat on his forehead.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Asahi murmured. He hunched his shoulders and crossed his arms over his broad chest.

“Oh, obviously.” Suga chuckled, he leaned over closer to Asahi, “You totally weren’t blushing when you came home today.”

Asahi jumped up out of his seat.

“I’m going to bed now!” he announced, and stomped over to his bunk.

“Good night,” Suga called after him, his tone slightly conniving.

>

This wasn’t part of his plans. He laid awake at midnight. Class was at eight am again. And here he was thinking about an angel faced barista. He barely knew him. And spoke to him a total of two times. And yet, here he was, heart racing, brain only with thoughts of a gray haired boy named Suga. Sure, Oikawa was prone to crushes. But that boy had him feeling some sort of way. Sure he was cute, and had a smile that made the world seem whole, and he seemed like the actual nicest person in the world, but that was all Oikawa really knew about him. More importantly, he was probably dating that tall Jesus guy. Stupid Jesus guy.

Maybe he just needed to get to know him better. He could find some reason not to like him. Right? Iwa-chan would tell him to get over it. Getting over crushes was usually so easy, right? Oikawa rolled over onto his side and stared at the wall and let out a long sigh. It wasn’t going to be that easy. If he just stayed away, and didn’t see him, maybe it would go away. Because that clearly worked so well for him the last time.

He had gone months and months without seeing him. And on top of that he hadn’t known him barely at all the handful of times he had seen him. Other than being a pretty face and a warming person, Oikawa really hadn’t known anything about him to form a lasting crush. So why was seeing him again months later stirring those feelings up again?  
Oikawa groaned and rolled onto his other side.

“If you make one more noise I will kill you,” Iwaizumi growled sleepily. “We have a game tomorrow and I’ll be damned if you keep me up with your pathetic sighing.”

Oikawa had forgotten about the game. Which was something to take his mind off of Mr. Refreshing for a bit at least. A good game was exactly what he needed. As long as he could get some sleep. His alarm was going to go off in six and a half hours. Not fun.

>

Suga had heard there was going to be a volleyball game from Iwaizumi, who had come into the coffee shop, suspiciously without Oikawa that morning, and since both Daichi and Asahi were free that afternoon, they all decided it would be fun to watch the game. It was the first at home game, and they were eager to be in a gymnasium again and feel the rush of familiar adrenaline.

Daichi was the only one that had tried out for the team, but unfortunately didn’t get in. He had said he was better off that way, more time for studying. There was always next year. Suga had felt bad for him, he had been so excited to play again. Maybe this would help him feel better?

“I’m glad you suggested we go,” Daichi exclaimed, giving Suga a hearty slap on the back.

Suga knocked their shoulders together.

“I think it'll be fun. Plus, you’re in for a big surprise.” It wasn’t like he was hiding the fact that Oikawa and Iwaizumi were at the same college as them, and more importantly on the volleyball team, it had just never come up in conversion.

“Oh?” Asahi looked shaken.

Suga let out a playful laugh.

“Not a bad surprise.” Suga said as they passed through the doors and into the gymnasium. It wasn’t too packed yet, as the game hadn’t started yet. The home team was busy warming up on the court, and it looked like the challenging team hadn’t arrived yet.

They managed to get a good seat on the first row overlooking the benches. Right away he spotted Oikawa practicing his killer serves. Daichi and Asahi looked at Suga, stunned. He just smiled.

“Oikawa?” they asked in unison.

“What are the odds right?” Suga chuckled. He pointed into the court, “And Iwaizumi, too.”

“Wild.” Daichi frowned.

Suga put his hand on his friend’s shoulder. He was pretty sure he knew what was going on in his head. Disappointment. It could have been him on that court, but no, he had to watch old rivals on it instead from the crowd.

“Let’s sit down.” Suga said softly.

It wasn’t too long before the challenging team arrived. They had flashy gold and blue uniforms, as opposed to the white and black uniforms of their college team. More and more people started to trickle in as it got closer to the start of the game.

A group of girls filed into their row and took up the remaining seats, they were holding signs with Oikawa’s name scribbled across them in bright colors. Two of them pulled out a banner from a backpack and draped it over the railing.

Suga stifled a chuckle. He had forgotten how loved Oikawa was. It wasn’t hard to tell why. Suga was no idiot. He had eyes and had noticed enough. Oikawa was easy on the eyes and ears. He flirted with everyone, especially his fans. He was enigmatic. But more importantly he was talented, and his plays were always flashy. Who wouldn’t love the pretty petty boy?

The Oikawa-stans, as Suga had dubbed them--he was pretty proud of that one--started screaming once they noticed Oikawa was up to practice some sets. Of course this drew his attention, Suga watched as he scanned the row, smiling widely, and then Oikawa’s eyes landed on him, and his expression shifted. For a moment he looked almost angry before his attention was pulled way by Iwaizumi shouting at him. But Suga couldn’t tell what they were saying.

For the rest of practice Oikawa kept stealing glances to Suga’s row. He had to chuckle, it was nice to see how much he cared for his fans. Although, it seemed like Oikawa’s eyes would always fall onto him. Or was he just imagining it?

After the fifth time he waved, might as well. It was a mistake. Oikawa, distracted, completely forgot he was supposed to be setting, and the ball went wheezing past his head. Oikawa’s eyes didn’t leave Suga’s face until Iwaizumi grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. The rest of the team was laughing, and the girls next to Suga started screaming louder.

“Was I dreaming or was he staring at me?” Suga heard one of them gasp. He hid a small chuckle behind his hand. Maybe he was, maybe he wasn’t, but it was pretty funny to watch Oikawa get yelled at.

The moment came and went as the coach called the team to a huddle. The whistle blew and the starting team took their places. Both Oikawa and Iwaizumi were in the starting lineup, Suga was not surprised. They were both very good players. Oikawa was up to serve first. Not surprising at all. Suga smirked, he had seen enough of Oikawa’s serves to know how this was going to end.

Five easy points later the other team finally received the ball, that was when the first match started in earnest.

>

Why had he been there? And he waved? Did he really? Did he imagine that?

“Thank you for the game,” both teams took a bow, and Oikawa was late, his mind way too clouded. It was all a little fuzzy as he went through the motions. After the ceremonious bowing was done, the team made their way back to the benches. Should he look up? Would Mr. Refreshing still be there? Why would he actually stick around?

“That was a good game,” Suga called.

Oikawa looked up to the stands, Suga, Daichi, and Jesus dude were standing, leaning against the railing, a group of Oikawa’s fangirls, gaping to the left.  
“Thanks,” he managed.

Iwaizumi was at his side a moment later.

“Yeah, haven’t seen him that riled up in a game in a long time.” Iwaizumi said, slapping Oikawa’s shoulder. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“Didn’t expect to see you both here,” Daichi said, there was a hint of disdain in his tone. But his smile seemed genuine.

“I could say the same about you guys,” Oikawa countered. “You can color me surprised when I saw Mr. Refreshing here at the coffee shop.”

Daichi and Suga shared a look.

“A nickname,” Suga chuckled.

The long haired man spoke next, not really paying attention to the conversation at hand, “I’ve got to run, I have a class in a bit.”

“Oh, I’ll walk with you. I wanted to go to the library for a bit. I have a paper due on Monday and need to look something up.” Suga said, he placed a hand on the other man’s arm. He turned back down to Oikawa, “See you guys later! Congratulations on your win.”

With a few goodbyes the three were gone and Oikawa was left with even more reason to crave death or a drink. Probably both. If he needed more proof that they were dating, there it was.

Before Oikawa could mull it over more he found himself in a smelly headlock with Iwaizumi.

“Oi! You stink!” he howled. Iwaizumi just laughed and pulled him out of the gym by the head.

“ Come on, loverboy.”

>


	4. Sunsets, Stalking, and his name isn’t Jesus, it’s Asahi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that I'm putting chapters out very quickly, which probably leads to some typos. So I am sorry if there are any. I do go through and edit these before I post them but there are things I definitely can miss.
> 
> It's very heartwarming to read all of your comments! I love how warm of a reception this story has had and I hope to keep up the momentum.
> 
> As far as a posting schedule goes I've been posting as I finish chapters because I'm impatient myself and don't like waiting.

“You ready to go?” Asahi asked as he slung a large black bag onto his shoulder.

Suga finished tying his shoes and stood up. “Yep.”

Asahi giddily smiled and balled his fists. They were out of the dorm a moment later and briskly walking down to the small park that was on campus. It was a beautiful sunny day out, perfect for pictures. The afternoon was fading into what promised to be a beautiful sunset with just the right amount of wispy clouds.

Months ago, when Asahi had first started his sewing classes, he had started an Instagram to show off his work. But, being the shy guy that he was, didn’t want to model the clothing himself, and Suga had offered very generously to be his Instagram model. Daichi thought it was funny, but fully supported it. He had just never pictured Suga as a model.  
Asahi, it turned out, was a very apt photographer. His Instagram quickly blew up and people loved the cute gray haired model. And Suga had a lot of fun doing it. It wasn’t something that he would have even thought to do had his friend not been in need of it. So in the end, it worked out very well for both of them.

It had been a while since they had had a chance to get together for a shoot, so Asahi was very eager to be able to put up new content. It hadn’t been very good on his anxiety to go almost two weeks without anything new to post. And besides, Suga had fun being his model. The clothing Asahi made were very fashionable and comfortable. Beyond that, why wouldn’t he want to help his friend out?

They made light conversation on their way out. Mostly talking about Asahi’s vision for the shoot. He had been working on silk screening on shirts in class. There were four shirts to shoot in total. So he was guessing they would be out for about an hour. Afterwards they made plans to get something to eat. Something light and refreshing since the day was so hot.

“Hey, Noya-san might come by tomorrow. If he can get away from home. He said he had homework, though.” Asahi said as they neared the park.

“I hope he actually does his homework. He’ll have to get better grades if he ever plans on going to college.” Suga replied.

They both shared a look.

“He’s not going to college and you know it.” Asahi laughed, running his hand on the back of his neck.

This was true. Nishinoya Ryu was not the kind of guy to sit still for long.

They found a nice spot nestled by a little rocky stream with a bench under a low hanging tree to shoot at first. A slight breeze shook the leaves of the trees and fluffed up Suga’s hair. Asahi frowned and threw his long hair into a bun quickly. He set his bag down on the bench and pulled a large camera out.

Suga couldn’t help but think it would be a very cute place to have a picnic date. Not that anyone was interested in him, as far as he knew. He had never really been on girl’s radars too much. And he was fine with that. He didn’t need to be in a relationship to be happy.

“So, where do you want me?” Suga asked, his hands set gently in the pockets of his dark gray jeans.

Asahi scanned the area, suddenly laser focused.

“Let’s try by the stream first.”

>

Iwaizumi sighed. It was getting late, the sun was setting, casting a warm golden glow over everything. It would have been pretty if he wasn’t so annoyed with Oikawa and his obsession with taking a picture of every single flower at the park. Not that this was out of the ordinary for Oikawa, but he usually didn’t drag Iwaizumi along to watch.  
“Are you done yet?” he sighed as Oikawa snapped another picture.

“I can’t waste golden hour, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa whined, he held up a peace sign and snapped a selfie with a very grumpy Iwaizumi in the background. That one was definitely going up on his Instagram. He had a whole side account just for grumpy photos of Iwaizumi when he wasn’t paying attention. It was quite popular and Oikawa was very proud of himself for it.

“Can we please go?” Iwaizumi begged, massaging his temples aggressively.

Oikawa tilted his head and smiled.

“Not a chance.” He said and sauntered on down the path. “Just a couple more and we’ll go.”

Iwaizumi didn’t follow closely behind Oikawa, dragging his feet and looking very disgruntled. But Oikawa wasn’t about to let such a beautiful opportunity go to waste. Why, the weather was perfect, it was golden hour, what more could he ask for?

His attention was drawn away from Iwaizumi’s groaning by soft laughter from just down the path. It almost sounded familiar. No, it wasn’t. It couldn’t be. Could it?

It was.

“Shit,” he practically screeched as he plastered himself against a tree trunk. Hoping against all hope that they hadn’t seen him, he peeked his head around the tree and stole a glance into the clearing.

What was Suga doing with that Jesus dude? Dammit. They looked so cute sitting on that bench, heads together, talking about something. He couldn’t make out all the words. Something about it “looking awesome” and “they were going to love it so much”. What in the hell was that supposed to mean?

They were definitely dating. He was sure of it.

“What are you doing, Shittykawa?” Iwaizumi grumbled, exasperated.

Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi’s arms and pulled him to his side. He pressed his hand over Iwaizumi’s mouth.

“Shhhhhhhhhh!” he hushed, “They’ll hear us!”

Iwaizumi tore Oikawa’s hand away and glowered at him.

“What the hell dude!” Iwaizumi popped his head around the tree to look at what had Oikawa so riled up. “Oh, my fuck. Seriously. I am not letting you do this.”

With all the strength in his body Oikawa held Iwaizumi back.

“Please.”

“No.”

“Please.”

“No. We are not stalking them.”

“Who said anything about stalking them?” Oikawa tried his best at looking innocent.

Iwaizumi was not buying it.

“Shittykawa, just go up to them and ask them if they’re dating or not so I can get some damn sleep.” Iwaizumi might have been shorter than him, but his tone and expression was enough to intimidate even the largest and strongest of men.

“I can’t!” Oikawa groaned.

“Then I will!”

“NO!” Oikawa screamed.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

“Look, you’ve barely even spoken to the guy, okay. I know you think he’s cute, but if you never talk to him you’re never going to get to know him. You’re never going to know if you actually like him or you just think he’s cute unless you fucking talk to him.” Iwaizumi’s voice softened.

He wasn’t angry, Oikawa could tell, but he seemed almost worried for his friend. And he was right after all, Oikawa was getting absolutely nowhere hiding behind a tree. In the end, it would be much better for his sanity if he knew, once and for all, if they were dating or not.

“Fine.” Oikawa groaned. “But we can’t be super obvious about it.”

“Aww, does Mr. Refreshing make you nervous?” Iwaizumi joked. But Oikawa’s sudden blush made him pause. “Holy shit, he does.”

“Shut up!”

Iwaizumi started to laugh. It had been a while since someone made Oikawa genuinely nervous to talk to.

“Okay, okay, fine. I’ll ask so you don’t have to feel awkward about it.” Iwaizumi offered. Oikawa was an idiot, but he was his idiot. Might as well look after him.  
“Thank you,” Oikawa whispered, relief washing over his sharp features.

“Don’t go getting all sappy on me, I can and will puke on you.”

Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa back onto the path--didn’t want to make it look too obvious after all--and started walking towards the clearing. It was a peaceful enough spot, out of the way and under the cover of a giant evergreen. There was a single bench backing a small rocky stream. Very romantic.

Oikawa was already regretting this. But, he had to know. And he wasn't going to find out by stalking Suga’s instagram. He had already tried that. It was surprisingly bare. He posted like maybe once a month? Who that attractive has no social media presence?

“Fancy seeing you here,” Iwaizumi called nonchalantly, giving a little wave. He tapped Oikawa’s arm and motion to Suga and Asahi who looked stunned for a moment. Oikawa tried to make it look like he hadn’t noticed them

Suga waved and flashed a sweet welcoming smile.

“I seem to be running into you guys everywhere,” He said and began to stand up. He closed the ten or so steps between them.

Oikawa’s chest tightened. Be cool. Be cool. Be cool. Be cool. Don’t say anything stupid. Please. Just. Be. Cool.

“Well if it isn’t Mr. Refreshing and wannabe Jesus.”

Dammit. That was not cool.

Suga looked confused for a moment before out right laughing.

“His name’s not Jesus, it’s Azumane Asahi,” he said through his laughter. The large long haired man just looked anxious and offended. “And my name is Sugawara Koushi, but most people just call me Suga.”

“I know your name,” Oikawa balked. He, in fact, did not know his full name. And damn it was a cute name too.

Suga, still smiling, replied, “Really? Aw, I didn’t think I was special enough to have made such an impact on the Great King himself.”

Oikawa looked stunned for a moment before crossing his arms over his chest and sticking his tongue out.

“Great King, huh?” Iwaizumi chuckled. “Great Dumb King maybe.”

He and suga shared a giggle. Oikawa was not amused. He swatted Iwaizumi’s arm.

“Iwai-chan, you’re so mean to me!”

There was a moment of awkward silence while Oikawa pouted and Iwaizumi laughed.

Suga looked nervous for a moment before speaking again, “Well, if you guys aren’t doing anything, Asahi and I were actually just going to get some dinner. You’re more than welcome to come along? If you want?”

“Oh, we wouldn't want to interrupt your date,” Iwaizumi countered, putting his hands up apologetically.

Oikawa couldn’t help but be proud of how smoothly he interjected that. Now all he had to do was wait for the inevitable. That they were dating. That his crush would be, well, crushed.

Asahi jumped up, “It’s not a date!” he practically screamed. He started waving his hands in defence.

Suga started laughing.

“Definitely not a date.”

Oikawa was not expecting that. He nearly started dancing. This was much better than he had anticipated.

“Oof, sorry,” Iwaizumi chuckled.

“It’s okay,” Suga replied. “We’re good friends. I could see how it could happen. And the offer still stands. If that’s okay with you, Asahi?”

They shared a look and Asahi nodded.

“Oikawa?” Iwaizumi looked to his friend, a tired look on his face. “I’m pretty beat. But if you want to go I'll just head back to the dorm.”

Oikawa nervously looked between Suga and Iwaizumi. If he went, he could get to know Suga better. But he could also make a huge fool out of himself without Iwaizumi there to kick him under the table. But he also really, really, really wanted to go.

“Uh, sure, why not.” Oikawa shrugged.

Smooth.

“Aw, well, if you want Iwaizumi, we can grab you something?” Suga offered. “Asahi and I were going to go to this little Chinese restaurant that just opened up. They have really good spicy Mapo tofu.”

“Sounds great.” Oikawa tilted his head up so his jawline looked extra sharp. He thought it made him look cool. Mostly it just made him look like an asshole.

“Oh, you don't have to get me anything. I have some leftovers that need to be finished.” Iwaizumi answered Suga. He looked down and smiled. Something Oikawa did not see him do very often. “Hope you guys have fun though.”

“Well, if you change your mind, just let us know, okay?”

Oikawa was struck by how genuine Suga was. He always seemed to be looking out for everyone. It was endearing.

>


	5. Dinner and Gay Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter titles? In this Economy? Sounds fake to me. (probably going to add one later, but my brain is blank)
> 
> I was having a really hard time starting this chapter. I wrote and rewrote it like three times. But I am pretty happy with how it turned out.

This is what complete gay panic looked like: a six foot tall brown haired guy staring helplessly at what he was pretty sure was a very straight guy. But damn he was cute. He wasn’t the kind of hot that made you want to immediately throw yourself at his feet and beg for even a crumb of attention. But he was the kind of cute sweet guy that when he laid eyes on him Oikawa started imagining their life together. They would have at least two kids--he didn’t even want kids, but he wanted kids with Suga. They would live in a nice house, not too big, but with a large yard for the kids to play in with the dog. Obviously they would have a dog. A big one.

Shit. Asahi had asked him a question and he had been way too busy daydreaming about something that would clearly never happen to pay any attention.

“I’m sorry what?” Oikawa asked.

Asahi’s shoulder’s slouched, his whole demeanor shifting.

“I got distracted.” Oikawa went on, he offered an apologetic smile and shrug. The table they were seated at was facing the window overlooking the busy street and he quickly pointed to a young man struggling to get his bike unlocked.

Asahi perked up and chuckled.

“Oh, right.” he sighed and took a sip of his tea, “It wasn't important anyway.”

Suga frowned and shoved Asahi’s shoulder.

“He wanted to know why you thought we were dating.” Suga said with a little chuckle.

Oikawa blushed, but quickly shook it off. That would take a lot more explaining than he wanted to at the moment.

“I never said you were dating.” He chuckled, swallowing down his nerves with a sip of tea. “Iwa-chan thought you were on a date. I mean, it did kinda look like a date.”

Asahi started sweating and massaged the back of his neck nervously.

Suga started laughing, “You’re the first one to think that.”

“Really?”

“Actually, I was wondering something myself,” Suga paused for a moment, he seemed hesitant, “Are you and Iwaizumi dating?”

Oikawa started laughing.

“Ew no! I would not date him. He’s my best friend but nope. Pretty sure he’d kill me if I tried.”

Was this interest? Oikawa wondered. He was almost worried to even hope that it was interest. 

Suga blushed.

Please be interested, Oikawa pleaded internally.

“I only asked because I have this coworker that has a crush on you, and she’s been bugging me about it for like a week.” Suga explained anxiously. “I just thought, since we were talking about, well . . .” he trailed off.

Nope. Why would he be interested? Obviously he was straight. If he could think straight for a solid seven seconds that would be lovely.

Oikawa smirked and waved his index finger in the air.

“I'm sure she, and any other interested parties, would be happy to know that I am very, very single.” He looked directly at Suga.

Too bold? Who cares. He was known to be bold and a bit of a prick after all. So why not lean fully into that? He could read into it as he liked.

“I’ll make sure to tell her when I work tomorrow.”

Oikawa couldn’t help but feel a little down. The interest in his dating life was there, just not for the reasons Oikawa was hoping for. Would it be too much to hope that there was some personal interest in his relationship status? Silent pining is what it looked like his future had in store. Not fun. At all. He’d been down this road before and it was a lonely one.

The night waned on and it was dark when Suga abruptly mentioned that he really should be heading back. He had work rather early and didn’t want to be too tired.

“Luckily I don’t have class tomorrow otherwise I would have had to leave hours ago,” Suga explained as he pulled his wallet out.

“Oh, no you’re not paying again,” Asahi swatted Suga’s hand.

Suga just smiled and brushed Asahi’s hand away.

“I did invite Oikawa along, it would only be polite to pay. And If I’m already paying for him, I might as well pay for you too.” He said offering them both a reassuring smile.

“You don’t need to pay for me.” Oikawa’s tone was softer than he had intended, he smiled genuinely, feeling a bit awkward. It was so sweet. Iwaizmi was usually the only one that even offered to pay for things. And it more often than not came with the expectation of Oikawa getting him back the next time. It hadn’t even crossed his mind that he wouldn’t be paying for his dinner.

“Suga,” Asahi started but Suga just waved his hand.

“My treat. Deal with it.”

Oikawa and Asahi shared a look.

“Then next time dinner is on me,” Oikawa said without thinking. He laughed nervously. Was that too forward?

Suga’s brows furrowed and then he smiled.

“So, we’re having dinner another time?”

“Yes?” Oikawa looked unsure, then smirked and leaned forward, “Yes.”

Suga grinned.

“Okay. If you insist.”

Dinner another time. Oikawa’s chest tightened. At least Suga wanted to see him again. It was more than he had hoped for. And probably more than he deserved. But he’d be damned if he would let the opportunity slip through his fingers.

>

It was a bit later when Suga and Asahi got back to their dorm, the restaurant wasn’t too far thankfully and the evening was cool and clear so the walk had been quick and painless. However, what they were expecting and what they saw on arrival were two very different things. It wasn’t every day that one catches their roommate messily exchanging saliva half naked on the couch with his--well they must be dating now, right? Girlfriend? Girlfriend. Whatever they were, Daichi and Yui were not going to be able to live this down. Not as long as Sugawara Koushi was breathing.

Asahi let out a very loud very mortified howl and jumped back into the hallway, hands over his face.

“Uhhhhhh,” Suga looked uncomfortable. “We’ll come back!” Without hesitation he slammed the door shut.

“They were . . .” Asahi’s was as white as a ghost.

“Making out,” Suga responded, a little more calm than his taller counterpart, but still stunned. Surely Daichi would have said something?

Suga pulled his phone out of his pocket, realising he hadn’t checked it the entire time they were out with Oikawa. They had enjoyed themselves so what was the need to check his phone? Sure enough, there was a message from Daichi asking them to message him before they got home.

Suga blanched. He really should learn to check his phone more often.

“Should we . . . leave them for a while longer?” Asahi asked, his face scrunched up in mortification and unease.

Suga turned to him, a reassuring smile. He felt bad. Asahi was not the kind of guy to take such shocking things in stride.

“It’s okay. They were just kissing.” Although it was really awkward to have walked in on them doing it.

Just as Asahi was about to respond the door swung open and Yui quickly zipped out without making eye contact with anyone, her eyes glued to the floor. Daichi held the door open and motioned for them to enter, his face red with embarrassment.

Suga giggled and entered, shooting his friend a sly smile and a wink.

“I did text you!” Daichi barked.

“I was distracted. I’m sorry. Not that you would have noticed if I had messaged you, anyway. You looked pretty,” Suga smirked, giving Daichi a playful smack on the arm, “distracted yourself.”

“Sugawara!” Daichi roared.

Suga jumped back and started laughing.

“What! Didn’t you like the distraction?”

“Suga I swear to fuck I will end you.”

“Guys, please you don’t need to shout.” Asahi pleaded, his back pressed against the door and his hands pressed to his face.

Suga hopped up onto the couch and grabbed a pillow and held it close.

“Oh Daichi,” he moaned, mimicking Yui.

“Suga!” Daichi whacked his leg.

“Ouch!” Suga returned with a sudden smack of the pillow to Daichi’s face. “If I have to live with you making out half naked on the couch you have to live with me making fun of you!” he shouted with a satisfied smirk.

Daichi growled in defeat, throwing his fists into the air.

“You can make fun of me for one week. One!”

Suga started chuckling evilly.

“Please, guys, it’s late.” Asahi pleaded, still having not moved from his safe haven by the door.

“Right.” Suga jumped off the coach, making sure to hit Daichi with the pillow one last time. “I have work in the morning. Please try to keep it down. I would like to get a little sleep tonight.”

“Oh, you’re one to talk!” Daich retorted and tossed the pillow back at him. He huffed and plopped onto the couch. He shot Asahi an apologetic look and shrugged.

“Congratulations, by the way,” Suga said, more serious now. “You guys make a cute couple.” He started to pull his nightclothes out of the drawer.

Daichi smiled sweetly and softly touched his face.

“Thanks. I really liked her.”

The softness in his expression and the way he seemed to completely melt when he thought about her made Suga want to puke and also start writing his best man speech all at the same time. Because, obviously he was going to be the best man. If he wasn’t he would be pretty upset. And he would make a damned good best man too.

“Oh, I know. I’ve known for at least a year. It's about time you got the courage to ask her out. Let alone” he made a kissy face at Daichi.

“Ugh, just when I was starting to like you again.”

“Love you!” Suga called as he disappeared into the bathroom to change.

Tease as he might, it was nice to see his friend finally getting some happiness in his life. It was, after all, about time he went after some. Things since high school hadn’t been so great for Daichi, and hopefully this would brighten his spirits.

Now if only someone would show a little interest in him, that would be lovely. Not that it looked like anyone was interested in him in the least. Not that that was very surprising. No one had been even remotely attracted to him in high school so why should that change in college?

>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to point out I'm not super comfortable writing smut I'm more a fluffy writer so if you came for smexy smexy times, I am not here to provide that. This is about as spicy as I get (watch me completely disregard this in the future and make myself super uncomfy because I apparently hate myself)
> 
> So like, yeah, hope you like what you've read so far and comment all that good jazz. Love you, drink some water, stretch, eat something, sleep, do your homework, just please take care.


	6. Caffeine and the Surprise Study Buddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had originally envisioned this story to be like 25k words, and now we are sitting at a crispy 11k and nowhere near the end so this is looking like it will be a lot longer than I had originally expected.
> 
> Thank you so much for all the super kind and encouraging comments!!! I love you! Thank you! You make me smile!!

The alarm wailed, waking Oikawa from a very pleasant, mildly sexual, dream. It would have gotten to the good part had it not been for the damned alarm. He rolled over and huffed as he snuffed out the alarm on his phone.

“Shit,” he groaned, rolling onto his back. The test was tomorrow and he hadn’t studied even once for it. It was a pretty big test too. If he crammed all day it should be fine. He would just need to keep focused and on track. That shouldn’t be hard. Right. Right?

Caffeine. He was going to need an ungodly amount of caffeine and something to eat. Iwaizumi had already left for his classes so it looked like he was on his own. He rolled out of bed and stumbled to the makeshift kitchen, groggily rubbing his eyes.

“Next year we’re moving into an apartment,” he grumbled to himself. He wanted his own room. That was one thing he probably missed most about home. Iwaizumi was his best friend, but he could only share so much with him. Every once in a while, he just wanted to be blessedly alone. And he was pretty sure that Iwaizumi felt the same.

Disappointed by the utter lack of caffeine and easy make in the fridge and cupboard, Oikawa determined that a quick trip down to the Smiling Cup Coffee House was simultaneously the best and worst idea. For a fact he knew Suga was working. So there was already going to be a distraction to his studying, however, coffee and food was a must and he didn’t want to cook something or walk all the way to the store and buy some instant coffee.

He let out a sigh and stumbled over to his dresser and pulled out a nice pair of white jeans and a dark blue button up shirt. Was it a bit excessive for studying? 100%. Was he doing it only to impress a certain cute barista? Without a doubt. Was it going to get him anywhere? Not likely, but he was going to try nonetheless. Because if he didn’t try he was definitely not going to get anywhere.

Oikawa spent much longer on his hair than normal. Making sure each bouncy lock was perfectly in place. He made sure to wash and moisturize his face with a tinted cream. Couldn’t go out looking like a peasant after all. He made sure to appropriately accessorize with a nice watch and comfy but flashy shoes. At this point, Oikawa was very glad that Iwaizumi wasn’t there to berate him on how long it took him to get ready, or whom he was getting ready for.

He quickly packed up his book bag and headed out. The day was fresh, sunny, and warm. The slightest of breezes tugged at his fluffy brown locks. Rude. He had spent a long time making them look so nice, too.

It was later than usual when he arrived at the coffee shop. He checked his watch, it was almost ten. Hopefully that meant he had missed the morning rush. He stepped inside, his heart racing ever so slightly. It was cool inside and smelt heavenly of fresh coffee and baked goods. He panned around the shop quickly, noticing that it was not very busy. The line wasn’t very long, only about three people deep, and he quickly hopped into the lineup.

“Hey, Oikawa,” Suga cheerfully called, a warm smile gracing his lips. He waved from his station at the till.

Oikawa waved back, grinning like an idiot. Too bold? Who cares, Iwaizumi wasn’t there to tease him anyway. He shook his head slightly. Pull it together. Be cool. Be cool, dammit.  
The line moved quickly and before he knew it, or had time to fully quell his nerves, he was face to face with the cute gray haired barista, who was beaming so brightly up at him. Damn that boy was way too cute for his own good. Keep it together.

“What brings you here so late?” he asked.

Oikawa groaned.

“Uh, studying. I have a test tomorrow and I completely forgot to study. So today is going to be a cram and cry kind of day.”

“Aw, that doesn't sound too fun.” Suga responded, giving a little pout. “And today is such a beautiful day too.” Suga slid Oikawa’s coffee across the counter. Maybe it was an accident--it was not--or maybe it wasn’t--it was--but for a moment Oikawa’s fingers brushed against Suga’s as he pulled his hand from the cup. A flash of confusion danced over Suga’s face, “Sorry,” he said awkwardly, and pulled his hand to his chest.

“Oh, no I was just eager for caffeine.” It was, after all, Oikawa’s fault. And it wasn’t a lie that he was eager for his coffee. But it was more than that. He had fully intended to touch Suga’s hand.

Suga chuckled.

“Hey, if you want, you should stay and have your breakfast here. It’s pretty quiet and people study here all the time.” Suga looked almost nervous. “You’re probably just going to the library, sorry.” Suga trailed off.

“You’re just stalling for that coworker friend of yours who thinks I’m cute,” Oikawa joked.

“Definitely, 100%,” Suga laughed. A middle aged man came round the corner and Suga sobered up almost immediately. He gave a small bow to the dark haired man. “Have a nice day, sir,” he said to Oikawa, shooting him a sideways glance.

Oikawa guessed the man to be his boss and responded appropriately.

“Thanks.” he said with a nod, he grabbed his bagel and scooted over to an empty table beside the window in a cozy little corner. It was just barely in the shade but with a lovely amount of natural light and a view of the front counter. And obviously, a perfect vantage point to be completely distracted by a certain cute barista.

He sat there for about an hour, slowly picking at his bagel and sipping his coffee. He had his book opened up to the chapter he was supposed to be studying, but his phone held most of his attention and Suga’s occasional soft laughter coming from behind the counter held the rest of it.

Was it a mistake to try to study with Suga literally ten feet away from him? Maybe. But it was also so completely refreshing to watch him so effortlessly interact with even the most grouchy customer. He always wore a smile and his tone was so warm and friendly. He was quick to finish anyone’s order, no matter the size. He made sure to congratulate and uplift his coworkers at every turn. Suga was just as Oikawa had remembered him to be from the games they had played against back in highschool. He was like a cold drink on a hot day.

And dammit it was not hard to fall for him.

>

“You’ve been staring at the same page for over an hour,” Suga said, setting himself down rather abruptly in the chair across from Oikawa. He plopped his elbows onto the table and rested his chin in his hands. “You’re gonna fail at this rate.”

Oikawa’s eyes widened and he slightly threw himself back into the chair, clear displeasure on his face. He pursed his lips into a pout.

Suga laughed,” Well, you really can’t pass a test you didn’t study for.”

“Now you’re just being rude.” Oikawa frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

Suga sighed. He had been watching him completely fail at studying and was determined to help. Besides, he was pretty sure he would have to hear about it the next time Oikawa was at the coffee house and the last thing he wanted was a sullen Oikawa grimly sulking around his place of employment.

“Isn’t it rude to be mean to your guests?” Oikawa huffed, he threw his head to the side and gazed disdainfully out the window, revealing a sharp jawline. Suga couldn't help but be a little jealous, he had always had such soft features and dreamed of being the sharp handsome guy of everyone’s dreams. But that, it seemed, was not for him. He could live with being an average looking soft boy.

“I’m off for the day. Short shift.” Suga explained breezily, “So, technically, I can be as rude to you as I want. But I wasn’t trying to be rude.” He sat forward and started reading from Oikawa’s textbook. It wasn’t a subject he was taking. Something about star types and there was a lot of math. “But, your notes aren’t going to write themselves. You don’t even have a notebook out.”

“You offering to help me study or something?” Oikawa balked, turning back to shoot him a pointed glare.

Suga shrugged and thought for a moment. A study buddy for the day might not be so bad. Not that he thought he was going to be anything more than a babysitter to Oikawa’s utter lack of focus at that moment. Suga had been spending so much time with only Asahi and Daichi that a change of pace and a possible new friend seemed really nice, even if Oikawa had been a rival once upon a time. That didn’t really bother Suga as it might bother his former teammates. Oikawa seemed nice albeit a bit annoyed at times, adn prone to tantrums, but he was used to dealing with people like that.

He slid Oikawa’s notebook onto his side of the table and skimmed over the material, gently leafing through a few pages.

“Sure, if you want.” He looked up and slid the book back. “I don’t know much about astronomy but I do know a lot about studying. I could at least help you keep focused. Besides, I have some studying to do of my own.”

A blush crossed Oikawa’s cheeks before his face set into confusion. Why did he blush? The Great King, blushing over an offer of a study buddy? One thing Suga was sure of, he was never going to fully understand Oikawa. That man was never going to make any sense. But it might be fun getting to know what made him tick.

“Really?” Oikawa asked.

“Yeah, I’m avoiding my dorm today for as long as possible.” he chuckled, and Oikawa looked confused. “Asahi and I walked in on Daichi and his new girlfriend last night. Let’s just say I want to avoid that happening again at all costs. And he did mention that they would be hanging out again. So, I'm free all day and apparently homeless.”

Oikawa chuckled.

“What exactly happened?”

“I’ll tell you on the way to the library. There is a book I want to check out and it might be more conducive to you actually studying.” Suga explained as he stood up.

The library was about a ten minute walk from the coffee shop, so they had plenty of time to laugh over the events of the previous night. It made the walk seem like nothing at all and before they knew it they were standing in the large two story library building. It was shelf after shelf of books ranging on any topic one might need. Half of the floor space on the first floor was shelves, with the other half set up for tables lining the large floor to ceiling windows that let in a generous amount of natural light.

“I guess I’m lucky I don’t have to worry about walking in on Iwa-chan like that any time soon,” Oikawa remarked as they took a seat at a free table.

Suga chuckled.

“I don’t know you very well, but from what I do know, It’s probably going to be the other way around.” Suga responded with a sideways smirk.

And there it was again. The slightest rosy tint on Oikawa’s cheeks, he looked down and mumbled something incoherent before just offering up a shrug and a chuckle.  
“So, definitely the other way around,” Suga said with a nod as he set down his book bag on the table. At this point he was almost trying to make Oikawa blush. Almost.  
It worked.

“Okay, okay, I’m done being the butt end of you jokes for the day,” Oikawa said with a huff and a hand sassily placed on his hip.

“I promise nothing,” Suga replied curtly, “unless you start to actually study.”

“Fair point.”

“Book out. Notebook, too,” Suga demanded, his tone wasn’t sharp, but it was direct. “Did you bring a pen?”

“What are you, the teacher?” Oikawa groaned and threw his head back, payfully annoyed.

“Actually, that’s what I’m studying to be,” Suga said sincerely.

Oikawa sat up straight, looking more serious.

“That . . . suits you so well,” he remarked kindly.

It was probably the kindest thing Oikawa had ever said to him. Suga was taken aback. He wasn’t the same bratty little shit he had known in highschool. Kageyama had made him sound like some sort of monster. But he seemed slightly annoying, yes, but mostly he seemed like a good guy. There was something clearly missing from Suga’s narrative, and he was intrigued to find out what that was. If nothing else, he might be able to mend the torn relationship between Oikawa and Kageyama.

“Thank you,” Suga said with a smile. “Now put your phone away,” his tone softer than before.

“Aw, really.” Oikawa groaned.

“If I catch you with it again, I’m taking it away.”

Oikawa’s eyes widened so far Suga thought they might pop out of his head.

“You’ll what?”

“You heard me.” Suga replied innocently, not looking up from his own textbook, his tone stern but jovial.

“You wouldn’t.” Oikawa leaned in.

Suga looked up and leaned in closer, his voice almost a whisper, but sterner than ever, “Bet.”

Oikawa sat back, pouting.

“You wouldn’t.”

“I would.”

“Wouldn’t.”

“Would.”

“Wouldn’t.”

Suga sighed, and in one fluid motion leaned over Oikawa and snatched his phone out of his left hand.

“Hey!”

“Sht!” Suga pressed a finger to Oikawa’s lips, “We are in a library. You need to be quiet” He placed Oikawa’s phone next to his own as far from Oikawa as he could. “You can get this back once you’ve finished reading your chapter.”

Oikawa blanched.

“Ugh, you’re so mean.” He whined.

“Yes, I’m so mean because I don’t want you to fail your test,” Suag teased. He let out a sigh, “Come on, it’s not that hard. You can do it. It’s like, what, seven pages? That’s not much at all. My chapter has fifteen left. Race you?”

“And what do I get out of it?” Oikawa huffed, giving Suga a snotty little look.

“Whoever wins pays for lunch.” Suga replied, flipping to the next page.

“Deal.”

>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: how is the pacing? too slow? too fast? Because I'm about to start moving things a little faster but I'm at an impasse and would love your input. Much thanks!


	7. A Day with the Gray Haired Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhh work has been really busy so here is a chapter that took me way too long to get right. But not to worry, I'm going to be moving the story along because there is some fun stuff I want to get to. Because I'm a slut for cute dates and situational humor. 
> 
> I also only did I quick skim of the material for spelling errors and grammatical errors. So hopefully there aren't any glaring problems.

Oikawa slammed his textbook closed triumphantly, a satisfied grin on his lips. 

“I win,” he beamed, happily bouncing side to side in his seat.

Suga couldn’t help but grin, but it was quickly hushed by a frown. “But did you take notes?” he asked with a sly little smirk.

Oikawa blanched. He had not.

“Yes.”

“Funny, because your notebook is empty.”

Oikawa frowned. Why was he so observant all of a sudden? It was not all of a sudden, Oikawa just simply wasn’t that quick on the uptake.

Suga sighed.

“So if I was to take your textbook and quiz you, how likely would you bet to get every answer correct?” Suga asked, reaching for the book.

Oikawa pursed his lips into a deep pout. He pulled his book away and pushed it to the end of the table. Earning him a sudden smack to the side.

“Well, that was uncalled for,” he sulked.

Suga just rolled his eyes, sighed, and returned to his own text book.

“You should take some notes while the information is fresh on your mind.”

“I’m bored.” Oikawa let out a long sigh and leaned back into his seat, resting his hands on his neck.

He wasn’t bored, he was just distracted. Deciding to study with Suga had been a bad idea, well, mostly a bad idea. Every five seconds he had to steal a glance at the gray haired man, he was just so cute when he was concentrating. He had finished his chapter pretty fast, however. So maybe it wasn’t completely a bust.

Suga frowned.

“I’m not giving your phone back until you take some notes.” Suga admonished, flipping his own book to the next page.

“That’s not fair!” Oikawa wailed, pushing his shoulders forward and slammed his fists into his lap. He knew he was acting like a child. He knew he was being annoying. But at this point, he wasn’t sure how to stop himself. Once he got into this sort of mood, it usually took Iwaizumi slapping him upside the head to make him snap out of it.

“Stop it,” Suga looked up and set his book down, there was slight irritation in his tone but not anger. “Look, I’m not going to stop you from not studying, all I’m saying is, it would be better if you did. It’s your grades and ability to play volleyball on the line. Sometimes you just have to suck it up and do things you don’t want to so you can do the things you want to do later. It’s the law of exchange.”

He hadn’t thought of it quite like that before. And he had to admit that Suga had a good point. But that wasn’t going to take away his irritation.

“Fine, but I need to take a break. My head’s just not in it today.” Oikawa groaned. He had somewhat calmed down but he wasn’t quite ready to jump back into studying. He was all jittery and needed to stand up and walk around a bit. Sitting still wasn’t going to happen at this point.

Suga gave him a soft look and let out a sigh.

“Okay, hungry?” he asked, closing his notebook and setting his pen aside.

Oikawa perked up.

“Very!” he said, practically bouncing in his seat.

Suga rolled his eyes and started packing up his books. “Come on.” he said, “But I’m choosing where we’re eating.”

>

They walked down to a fast food place that was conveniently close to the university, Oikawa convinced Suga that he should pay. Since he technically did finish his chapter first, adn according to the bet whoever finished first would have to pay. A bet is a bet. However he did promise he would pay next time. If there was to be a next time. He really hoped there would be.

Oikawa was still in a funky mood, he wasn’t really sure what was bothering him. It was probably Suga, but he wasn’t about to go home and sit and mope alone when he could be distracted by a very cute boy. And that was when Suga made a suggestion to help him out of his funk and also do some studying. They should go to the planetarium. It might not teach him about his test the next day, but it might get him into the right headspace. Besides, Suga had been wanting to go there for a while and didn’t want to go alone.

Oikawa couldn't help but be excited. He was getting to hang out with Suga and get to know him better. And he was finding that Suga was a really chill guy, not just a really cute face. The only problem with that, was he was finding more and more reasons for this to be a very valid crush. And he didn’t want to have a valid crush. He wanted to have a fluffy little crush that would fizzle out and he could go back to living his life and flirting without the repercussion of falling in love. And this, this right here felt like he could easily fall way too deep.

Was it really such a bad thing? He could fall for much worse. He had been dumped for giving too much time to volleyball. At least Suga understood why he loved volleyball so much and had played it himself. It would be alot easier if he knew what Suga’s sexuality was. But that wasn’t something he was about to just up and ask. And Suga didn’t seem like the type of person to share that sort of information. 

The planetarium wasn’t too busy when they arrived, which meant no lines and minimal people to interrupt them. Suga was all smiles and excitement.

“I’m sorry I’m pretty excited,” Suga beamed. “I’ve never been and always warmed to.”

Oikawa grinned.

“I haven’t been to one since I was in middle school. It was a field trip, Iwa-chan and I got into so much trouble.”

Suga looked intrigued and slightly concerned.

Oikawa laughed. “I was a little shit when I was younger, okay?”

“Was?” Suga teased, stifling a giggle in his sleeve.

Oikawa blushed.

“Am. Am a little shit, okay.” Oikawa corrected himself with a pouty huff.

“Sorry, you were telling me your story.” Suga said, still trying not to laugh. If it wasn’t so endearing it might be annoying.

“So this was during our second year of middle school I think. It might have been our third. I’m not completely sure it was a few years ago. At any rate, it was this like an everything museum. We had gone for the planetary exhibit for the school field trip. I was super excited and was hoping to see something about aliens. I was very disappointed when they did not talk about aliens. But whatever.” Oikawa looked at Suga to make sure he wasn't boring him.

Satisfied that he looked intrigued, Oikawa continued, “Half way through this really long boring speech the tour guide was giving, Iwai-chan tugs on my sleeve. Well, you see, he saw what he thought was a Godzilla skeleton and he loves bugs and Godzilla and all that stuff. So we ditch. We ended up in some part of the museum that was closed to guests. A guard catches us inside of this giant dinosaur skeleton, me shouting ‘someone's going to catch us’ and Iwa-chan trying to climb the thing.”

“Oh, my.” Suga breathed, his eyes wide open and full of intrigue.

“Oh, it gets worse,” Oikawa shook his head and let out a dry laugh, “Yeah so when we get back to the teacher she’s practically crying. The museum people were pretty mad about it but didn’t charge us or anything. Luckily we didn’t break anything and were allowed to leave. And we thought that was going to be the worst of it. Well the entire bus ride home the teacher had us both sit with her, she was going on and on about how irresponsible it was and how much trouble we were in. And us being little shits were like, ‘nah, this is fine. It’s cool’ being stupid kids.”

“Well, when we get to the school,” Oikawa continued, his face morphing into something between pain and embarrassment, “My mom is standing on the front steps, hand on her hip. And I feel my entire soul leave my body. I’m watching my life flash before my eyes knowing I'm about to die. Iwa-chan and I look at each other and share this moment of utter terror. Because his parents are there too and we’re both scared shitless.”

Suga was laughing at this point.

“Ah, my mom would have killed me.”

“Yeah, my mom about did.” Oikawa explained, an excited smile on his lips. “I was grounded for a month. She was so, so mad. She took away my games. I wasn’t allowed to see my friends. She threatened to take me out of volleyball if I ever pulled anything like that again. I nearly died.”

“Oh, no!”

Oikawa let out a long sigh.

“But, Iwa-chan and I had so much fun running around the museum alone. I think I'd honestly do it again. The only thing I would change is how loud we were when we saw that dinosaur skeleton. We both screamed. It was so cool. It was huge too! It was an Allosaurus I’m pretty sure. It was smaller than a T-rex. But it was a long time ago and I’m not that knowledgeable about dinos.”

“I’m pretty sure Tsukishima would know,” Suga replied. “He was on Karasuno with me. The tall blond guy.”

Oikawa nodded.

“I remember him. Middle blocker like Hinata. Except he was the proper height.” Oikawa teased.

Suga gave a little chuckle.

“Bless Hinata, he tries his best. At least he doesn't receive with his face anymore. He finally learned. It only took him sneaking into a Shiritorizawa training camp.”

Oikawa balked.

“He what?” there was an irritation in his tone, thankfully Suga didn’t seem to notice.

“Oh, yeah! Last year just before,” Suga paused for a moment and a thoughtful look crossed his features. Apparently he had noticed how irritated Oikawa was. “Just before nationals Tsukishima was invited to a training camp for promising First Years and Hinata really wanted to go. But wasn’t invited himself. But he went anyway. Our teacher about skinned him alive.”

Oikawa frowned. He didn’t like thinking about Shiritorizawa or his failure to attend Nationals even once during his highschool career. He had tried so hard and yet never made it. His team was so strong. They had all worked so hard. And yet they never made it. But Karasuno had with their ragtag team, and a genius setter, Hinata’s crazy jumping and stamina, the libiro who could receive a block from the fourth best ace, and many more. Just once he wanted it to have been him. Was that really too much to ask.

“Hey, are you okay?” Suga asked, his voice soft and soothing. He placed a gentle hand on Oikawa’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. I know Nationals is a sore subject with you. I shouldn’t have brought it up.”

Oikawa shook it off and put on a smile.

“Enough about that let’s go look at the giant 3D planet models!”

Suga smiled, but there was an amount of understanding in his eyes that simultaneously made Oikawa feel comforted and worried. He didn’t want to get into anything that deep with Suga. Not just yet. 

>

It was later than Oikawa had wanted when he finally got back to his dorm, after hanging out with Suga he nearly missed volleyball practice. But it was worth it. He couldn’t hide the smile that had taken over his face as he closed the door behind him and let out something in between a squeal and a sigh, leaving Iwaizumi looking very confused.  
“Ah, fuck,” Oikawa gasped. He let out a nervous giggle and scratched his neck.

“Good day?” Iwaizumi crossed his muscular arms over his chest and gave Oikawa a knowing glare. He hadn’t had a chance to ask Oikawa earlier about his day.

Oikawa offered up a shrug and a giggle.

“Nothing to do with your Mr. Refreshing, obviously.”

“Ugh, he’s not my Mr. Refreshing.” Oikawa groaned and practically threw himself onto the couch next to his friend.

“But if he could be . . .”

“Please, don’t, I’m already too far gone don’t you start.” Oikawa sighed.

“Ah, buddy, you dumb fuck.” Iwaizumi cackled. “Well, how was your day. I know you’re dying to tell me all about it.”

Oikawa recounted the events of the day with mixed feelings. They had had fun. It was true. They got along well. If it wasn’t for Oikawa’s damned crush they could be good friends. But having spent a whole day with the man, he was 90% sure he was straight. Which really put a wrench in his plans. What those plans were, Oikawa was still mulling that over. It was best to not make any designs on a guy that he knew he probably wouldn’t be dating.

“But he did say if I ever needed help studying that I could always come study with him.” Oikawa remarked, now fully sprawled out on the couch, his legs draped over his friend’s lap. Iwaizumi was not happy about that, but he also knew if he moved Oikawa’s legs they would just return. So what was the point?

“Isn’t that kind of counter productive?” Iwaizumi asked, frowning.

“I mean, I did sit and read an entire chapter without looking at my phone. That was mostly because he took it away, but it did make me focus.”

Iwaizumi laughed.

“I like him. He’s cool. For your sake, I hope he isn’t straight. He’d take care of you when I’m not around.”

Oikawa groaned.

“Why can’t everyone be a little gay? It would make things so much easier.”

“Oh, you poor dumb bi disaster.”

Oikawa stuck his tongue out.

“Rude.”

“Well, you are!”

“Iwa-chan you’re too mean to me.”

Iwaizumi chuckled.

“Oh, I’m the mean one!” with that he threw a pillow at his friend, whacking him square in the face.

>


	8. Suga is the Single Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really had intended this chapter to go up sooner but I've been working a lot of busy with other things. so please accept this little bit of filler and background character romance. Because I'm a slut for Asanoya.

At this point, it had become expected for Suga to have Oikawa in his shop for at least half an hour every morning. Iwaizumi usually had to drag him away so they wouldn't miss their classes. Honestly, it made his mornings interesting and he liked having Iwaizumi and Oikawa around. There was never a dull moment with those two. 

The only downside was how often the girls he worked with would hound him about the very cute guy that kept coming in all the time. Oikawa, at that point, was developing his own fan club in the coffee shop. Not that Suga wasn’t used to being overlooked for his much more attractive friends. It just came with the territory. But he did wish they wouldn't pester him so much for details about Oikawa that Suga definitely didn’t know, or want to know. Who actually wants to know what color someone's toothbrush is or how long he showered for?

After work most days Suga ended up keeping Oikawa company as he studied. Oikawa had said something about it helping to have someone there to keep him focused, and Suga didn’t mind being that person. Even if Oikawa could be a bit of a whiny little shit at times. It meant that he had someone to study with and the company wasn’t altogether unwanted.

“You know, we’ve been hanging out for a couple weeks now, I think it’s only fair that we exchange numbers,” Suga mentioned randomly, breaking the silence in Oikawa’s living room. They had begun studying in Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s dorm because Oikawa didn’t like how quiet he had to be all the time in the library.

Oikawa looked up from his text book, eyes wide. There was a slightly rosy color creeping up his cheeks.

“What?”

“Well, if you don’t want to it's fine!” Suga sat back, a little embarrassed.

Too forward?

“No, no, it’s fine,” Oikawa’s eyes darted around the room nervously, his voice shaky. “I, uh, kinda forgot we had never done that yet.”

Suga smiled and relaxed a bit. For a moment he thought he might have offended him, which was weird since he seemed to like hanging out together. He had made quite an effort to see Suga all the time.

They exchanged phones and made a quick contact for each other. Oikawa put Suga as Mr. Refreshing, not surprisingly. Suga couldn’t think of a nickname and just put Oikawa. Although he thought about putting the nickname that Hinata had called him, the Great King. But that seemed like a bit much. He also didn’t want to have to explain that if anyone ever looked at his phone and saw that name pop up. Better to just be plain than have a heart attack and a long explanation later.

“I guess that means we’re officially friends now,” Suga said with a smile as he handed Oikawa’s phone back.

Oikawa frowned and let a little sigh slip.

Suga shot him a confused look, his head tilting to the side ever so slightly.

Had he made a mistake? Were they not friends? Had he been reading too deeply into this? Oikawa sure had been acting like he wanted to be friends so what was the problem?

Oikawa chuckled.

“Sorry, I do think we’re friends. I just don’t usually have people go out of their way to be friends with me.” Oikawa awkwardly sank deeper into this chair.

He hadn’t seen that coming.

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.” Suga replied, his tone softening. “You seem like such an enigmatic sort of person I guess I just assumed you would have loads of friends.”

Oikawa perked up, slightly confused looking.

“You think I’m enigmatic?” Oikawa shook his head. “I’m just too outgoing I think.”

Suga just laughed.

“Maybe that’s it maybe not. But you’re stuck being my friend now.” he replied with a smirk.

Oikawa started to laugh.

“I’m pretty sure it’s you who is stuck with me now. Just ask Iwa-chan, I’m a whole handful.” Oikawa said with a wink.

“I’ll take your word on that.” Suga laughed.

>

When Suga got home that night he was pretty tired and ready for bed. But that was not in the cards for the young gray haired man. Almost as soon as he entered his dorm room he was glomped by a very rambunctious Nishinoya. His book bag hit the floor in a loud thud as he grabbed the shorter guy.

Nishinoya jumped out of his arms and leaped back.

“Oh, man! I’ve missed you guys.” he said with an ear to ear grin.

Suga couldn’t help but smile.

“I didn’t know you were coming over.” Suga said, looking to Asahi, who had just risen from his seat on the couch.

“I didn’t tell anyone I was coming. I wanted to surprise you.” Noya beamed, clearly very proud of himself.

“Daichi is out with Yui tonight you’re stuck with just me and Suga,” Asahi said. There was a lot of color in his cheeks that Suga only just noticed.

He raised a brow at Asahi that garnered him a nervous shrug and sigh. Asahi sat back down, making space on the couch so they could all sit on the rather small couch.

“Guess that means I’m spending the night. It’s a Friday after all so there’s no school tomorrow.” Noya announced and plopped himself on the couch next to Asahi, well, practically on his lap, there was no space between them, Suga noticed with a grin. “Do you guys have any games?”

“Like video games?” Suga asked, he put his book bag on the wall.

“Yeah!”

“I don’t think we have a game station yet. Daichi wanted to get a playstation but we haven’t had the money yet,” Asahi answered.

“Are either of you hungry?” Suga asked, now looking into the small cupboard that hung above their small fridge. “I was going to make myself something quick.”

“Nah, Asahi and I already had dinner.” Noya responded, flipping through the channels on their small TV. “Do you have snacks?” He spun around in his seat and shot Suga a big smile.

Suga let out a little chuckle.

“I think we might have something.”

>

Suga was the first to tap out and go to bed. He had worked that day, had class, and studied with Oikawa for about an hour already that day, so he was pretty beat. Asahi and Noya thankfully weren’t too loud and Suga was able to drift into a peaceful slumber around midnight. Which was way later than he usually fell asleep. He was fully aware that he would be feeling that in the morning.

When he woke up the next morning, he had been expecting to see Noya on the top bunk above Asahi’s bed. But neither of them were in their beds. Which was pretty strange. It was way too early at seven in the morning for both of them to be awake already.

He sat up and let out a long stretch. He really needed to stop staying up so late. He woke up tired again. He contemplated getting back into bed and just going back to sleep but if he did that he wouldn’t sleep well and he would also be wasting his day off. It was the first day completely free of school and work for a long time.

He pulled himself out of bed and onto his feet, a final stretch and he was ready for the day. He looked into the living area to see Noya and Asahi practically cuddling on the couch. He had to let out a little chuckle. He had been pushing Asahi to say something for months. Not that he would ever have the courage to actually ask Noya out. But this was progress.

Suga let out a little sigh. Looked like his friends were all in or getting into relationships and he was going to be the single friend of the group. At least Iwaizumi and Oikawa were both single so if he was ever feeling too single, he could always go feel single with them. Not that he really thought Oikawa would be single for long. Not with all the girls after him. And he was pretty sure there were guys after him too.n which was valid, Oikawa was attractive, athletic, tall, and outgoing. Why wouldn’t people be falling for him?

There was the jingle of keys in the doorknob which caught Suga way from his rather depressing thoughts. Sheepishly Daichi entered, tiptoeing quietly in, his eyes glued to the floor. He had his back to Suga as he ever so gently closed the door.

Suga cleared his throat.

“You’re back late. Or maybe it’s early?” Suga said, crossing his arms over his chest.

This was not the day off he had planned.

Daich let out a grunt and stiffened.

“You’re home,” he practically stretched as he turned around, his face beet red.

Suga let out a sigh.

“I thought you were taking it slow.”

“We are! I slept on the couch, okay,” Daichi growled.

Suga pursed his lips and nodded.

“So did Noya,” he motioned to the couch.

Daichi looked over, finally noticing the mess of bodies on the couch. His eyes widened.

“What happened?”

“Not sure. When I went to bed they were sitting side by side and watching a movie. I think it was an action movie that was making Asahi really uncomfortable with all the blood.” Suga responded, “But you’re not changing the subject.”

Daichi groaned.

“I swear nothing happened. I was really sleepy so I slept on the couch. She slept in her bed. Nothing happened, I promise.” Daichi replied, nervously scratching the back of his neck.

Suga giggled.

“Hey, I’m not your dad. Do what you want.”

“Why you little . . .”

Daichi was cut off with a groggy Asahi begging them to quiet down, he was trying to sleep. That was when he noticed the sleeping Noya on his chest and slightly started to panic. Daichi and Suga couldn’t help but laugh at them.

>

The four spent the day together much like old times. They went out, Noya took them each for a ride on his bike. It was not something that Suga enjoyed. He liked the safety of doors, and a frame, and well, not being completely open to the road. If Nishinoya drove a little safer, maybe he would feel a bit better about it, but he thought not.

They were driving down a nice street lined on both sides with tall trees and a park on one side. Noya slowed the bike and came to a stop in the bike lane overlooking the park. He leaned forward and let out a pained sigh.

“Can we talk?” Noya asked, his tone serious, almost a plea.

Suga hopped off the bike and slipped his hands into his pocket. A slight breeze ruffled his hair. The sounds of children playing danced on the breeze.

“What’s wrong?” Suga asked, giving Noya a reassuring smile. He was pretty sure where this conversation was going. But he wasn’t going to force it out of him.

“I need your help with something.”

“Anything.”

Noya let out another sigh.

“I like this . . . person. And I’m not sure if they like me back. And I’m not sure if I should say anything. Because I don’t want to ruin our friendship but I’m not sure if I can keep how I feel a secret.” Noya pulled his hands through his hair and stared up into the light blue sky. “I'm not sure why I even feel this way. Like, he’s-she’s-um . . .” he trailed off and looked at the ground.

Suga gave him a little pat on the shoulder.

“I know about your feelings for Aashi. And if you’re looking for my blessing. You have it. And if you’re looking for permission, it’s yours. There’s nothing wrong with what you’re feeling. It’s okay.” Suga pulled Noya into a half hug. “There’s nothing wrong with liking him.”

“Ah that makes me feel so much better.” Noya breathed. He pulled away, a giant grin on his lips. “I was too nervous to ask Daichi.”

“You know he’d support you no matter what.” Suga replied with a smile. “I’m pretty sure there isn’t a person on the team that would judge you.”

“Maybe Tsukishima.”

Suga raised a brow.

“Nope, I’m pretty sure he’d be chill with it.”

“You think?”

Suga chuckled.

“How about we get back so you can tell Asahi how you feel while you’re still feeling all confident?”

Noya blushed and gave a little giggle.

“Right!”

>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not fear, the plot will hella pick up next chapter and you're in for some awkward Oikawa because I live for that.


	9. This was a Date?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is born from a random burst of creativity before I head off to work. I hope you like it! I've been so excited to white this chapter for quite some time. 
> 
> Let me know what you think. Thank you <3

Oikawa didn’t have class that morning so Iwaizumi went to get coffee by himself. He didn’t want to tell Oikawa this, but he did rather enjoy having a coffee made for him each morning instead of having a boring cup of instant coffee at home. And the company was an added bonus.

Suga greeted him with a warm smile and a little wave. He looked around Iwaizumi for Oikawa and there was a moment of disappointment on his face when he didn’t see him. Iwaizumi smirked and walked up to the counter.

“He was lazy and wanted to sleep in. His class got canceled this morning, mine did not.” He sighed.

Suga laughed lightheartedly.

“He does like his sleep. To be fair, before working here, I also liked to sleep in.” he remarked while making Iwaizumi’s coffee, something Suga had taken up doing once he saw them walking in. “Now I have a hard time staying up past ten o’clock at night.”

“Well then you’d hate living with Oikawa. He’s loud all the time.” Iwaizumi goaned, pulling out his wallet.

“Hey, uh,” Suga looked slightly nervous for a moment, “this is sort of a weird question. But does Oikawa have like a . . . concentration problem. He’s asked me to help him study a lot recently and I’m kinda worried about him.”

Iwaizumi let out a howling laugh.

“No, no, no, he’s just an awkward fuck who wants to hang out.” An awkward fuck with a big crush and no idea how to move to the next stage was more like it, but semantics semantics. He was also concerned that he had been friend zoned, so there was that to worry about.

“Oh,” Suga breathed, there was a soft sort of bewildered look on his features, “well I’m pretty chill. If he wants to hang out all he has to do is ask. It’s not like I'm that intimidating.” Suga offered with a shrug and a chuckle. “He’s cool and I enjoy hanging out with him.”

True, Suga was not intimidating on his own, but Oikawa’s massive crush on the guy was not going to make it any easier for Oikawa to think straight. Not that he usually had straight thoughts going through his head.

“I'll let him know.” Iwaizumi replied, taking his coffee off the counter. “Don’t work too hard.”

Suga chuckled.

“Me? Work too hard? Never.”

>

Oikawa sat on the couch mindlessly watching whatever was on the TV, pretty sure it was some drama. Someone was dying, someone else was sleeping with someone’s mom, it was all very regular drama stuff that was basically white noise to his intrusive thoughts.

“We’re friends” Suga’s words played on repeat in his mind. Friendzoned, that wonderful place between boyfriend and boy friend. A place he didn’t want to be. But pining over a boy that clearly didn’t like him that way was only going to lead to unhappiness. Not that he wasn’t used to that already.

Was it too much to ask for a little happiness? A little joy? Even for a little bit.

“Still moping?” Iwaizumi said as he came in.

“Uh, nope, just watching TV,” Oikawa groaned.

“Shittykawa you don’t fool me for a minute.” Iwaizumi said as he tossed his book bag onto his bed. “If it makes you feel any better I ran into your ‘Mr. Refreshing’ today.”  
Oikawa sat up, his interest piqued.

“Oh, yeah?”

Iwaizumi chuckled.

“Yeah, definitely not pining my ass.” He shook his head and came and sat down next to his friend. “He said stop being a pussy and just ask to hang out with him. He was worried you were stupid or something.”

Oikawa must not be hearing him right. Suga didn’t strike him as the overly extroverted type. Nor did “pussy” sound like a word Suga would ever use.

Iwaizumi paused and then turned to Oikawa, “Okay, he didn’t phrase it like that. But he did say he was worried about you. I told him you were just asking to study together all the time because you were too nervous to ask him out. He said to just go for it.”

“You told him WHAT?!” Oikawa balked.

“Hey, hey, calm down, Shittykawa, it worked didn’t it?” Iwaizumi said with a wide grin. “Just text him to hang out, see where the night takes you. See if he’s free tonight.”

Oikawa’s heart started racing. This was a lot of information in a short period of time. Was Suga telling him to ask him out? Because that’s what it sounded like. But, then again, Iwaizumi could be exaggerating. However, what if he wasn’t and Oikawa didn’t ask Suga out and he got offended?

“So, just, like text him?”

Iwaizumi frowned.

“No, dumbass, call him. You don’t ask people out over text message. Fuck.” Iwaizumi shook his head, “Is that how you asked out that guy over summer break?”

“Maybe.” Oikawa grumbled. That was a memory he didn’t want to bring up.

“Romance really is dead.”

Oikawa blinked.

“Iwaizumi you're not telling me after all these years you’re actually a romantic?”

“Hey, we’re not prying into my love life right now!” Iwaizumi smacked the back of Oikawa’s head. “Shut up and go call Suga you lovesick shit.”

>

Suga picked up his buzzing phone off of the coffee table. It was Oikawa. He hadn’t received a single text from him all day so a random phone call was a bit out of place. Oikawa wasn’t the type to usually call. Was he okay?

“Hello?”

There was a pause on the other end.

“Hey, um, hi.” Oikawa sounded nervous.

“What’s up?” Suga asked. Something seemed slightly off. “You okay?”

“Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, um, how are you?”

Suga laughed. He stood up from his seat on the couch and started pacing around the room. He was a nervous phone walker. It always annoyed Daichi and made Asahi anxious so he was glad they weren’t home to complain.

“I’m doing good. Just got back from class. I was actually just about to make myself some dinner.”

“About that, do you want to come out with me for dinner?” Oikawa asked quickly, the words falling out of his mouth like they were tied together on a string. “Practice today has left me kinda hungry. That is if you want to. I . . . want you to.”

“Uh, sure,” Suga answered slowly. “I’m not doing anything. But you still owe me for last time so you’re paying.”

“Perfect. I had already intended to.” He paused for a moment, “I’ll walk over and pick you up. Well, not physically, but you know,” he swore under his breath, Suga could hear Iwaizumi laughing in the background, “But, um, yeah, I’ll be there in like half an hour?”

“Okay.” Suga chuckled. He wasn’t sure why Oikawa was acting strangely but at least he was getting free food. Just as long as Oikawa didn’t gode him into staying out too long it should be a fun evening.

>

As promised Oikawa was there exactly thirty minutes later dressed in a nice shirt and pants. He had put on cologne and makeup--a little foundation and contour never hurt anyone--he wanted to look his best. Suga on the other hand was dressed much like he always was, a button up shirt over a plain t-shirt and simple jeans.

For a solid thirty seconds he forgot how to speak. This was really happening. He was really there. Really on a date. Oh damn, don’t mess up don’t mess up don’t mess up.

“Hi,” Suga greeted him with a smile. He looked a little confused at Oikawa’s appearance. Was it too much for a first date? Nah, he wanted to be as pretty as possible.

How was he so calm? Suga was usually the calm one, but this was usual-calm-smiley Suga. Wouldn’t on-a-date Suga be at least a little nervous? How was he so calm and natural?  
Shit, say something.

“Hi, you look nice.” His voice wobbled and squeaked slightly. Keep calm, it’s just Suga. Look at how calm he is. Just breath. Everything is okay.

Everything was not okay.

“Uh, thanks, I guess.” Suga looked puzzled. “Are you wearing makeup?”

Oikawa smacked his hands to his cheeks.

“No.” He balked.

Suga let out a chuckle.

“It’s okay if you are. Kuroo, uh, a guy that Karasuno used to play against wore makeup once too. But he was really pretty.”

“Oh.” Oikawa’s shoulder slumped. Was he not pretty? He thought he was pretty. All the girls thought he was pretty.

“No, no, not that you’re not, um, pretty I mean, um, we should go. I’m sorry.” Suga blushed and sped past Oikawa. He stopped and spun around, now about six paces from Oikawa, “Where are we going?”

Oikawa smirked. “You like spicy food right?”

Suga’s eyes lit up.

“I love spicy food.”

Oikawa’s heart fluttered. Suga was way too adorable when he was excited. The way his eyes lit up made Oikawa’s heart melt. This was really happening. He was going on a date with the boy he’d been pining over for almost a month.

“Perfect. I know just the place.”

>

Dinner went better than Oikawa had first imagined it would. Suga was lively and laughing and they seemed to be getting along so well. Although, Suga did seem a bit awkward when Oikawa had tried to touch him. It was the first date after all and they were in a crowded restaurant, maybe he was just shy? Or was the kind of guy to take things slow. Most likely it was a mixture of both.

So after dinner was done Oikawa suggested they take a little walk through a nearby park on their way back to campus. It was dark and there was a small lake lit with colorful LED fountains. See, romance is not dead, Iwa-chan, Oikawa thought with a satisfied smirk.

“So what made you want to be a teacher?” Oikawa asked, breaking the silence.

Suga looked up into the night sky and smiled, his eyes twinkling with starry speckles.

“I love watching people grow and learn. There is nothing quite as satisfying as taking a person who is clueless and giving them the knowledge to go out and do great things.” He said with such passion that Oikawa couldn’t help but smile. “The only way to change the future is to shape the people that will make it. Children are the future, and I want the future to be as bright as possible.”

“Wow, that’s . . . a lot deeper than I thought it would be.”

Suga stopped walking.

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

Oikawa stopped and turned to him.

“No, no please don’t apologize for being passionate about something.”

Suga smiled and shrugged. He walked over to the edge of the walkway and rested his arms on the railing that edged the lake. Oikawa walked up beside him. He rested his hands on the railing and looked down at Suga.

“Thank you,” Suga said softly, almost a whisper.

Oikawa’s chest tightened. It was now or never. They were standing so close, their shoulders pressed against each other. Each moment seemed to last an eternity. Suga was saying something softly. Oikawa wasn’t listening, just watching him, his mind completely blank but for one thought: kiss him.

He looked away for a moment out onto the water, the lights of the city reflecting off the ripples like stars in the inky black night. He looked back down at Suga. He was looking up at him, slight confusion in his eyes. He wasn’t speaking anymore and Oikawa was sure he’d missed something.

“Don’t you think?” Suga asked.

Just do it. Kiss him.

Oikawa’s breath caught in his chest, his stomach twisting and turning. He closed his eyes for only a moment; resolve crystal clear in his mind when he opened them again. His hands moved without thought and cupped Suga’s face. His skin was warm against Oikawa’s cold hands. Quickly he leaned down and pressed his lips against his.

The gray haired man’s body tensed, and for a moment it almost felt like he kissed Oikawa back. But that moment came and went quicker than a shooting star. Suga pushed his hands onto Oikawa’s chest and thrust him away.

Shit.

“What the fuck was that?” he breathed, his tone stern, there was a calm sort of anger there that was almost terrifying. His brows furrowed deep into the bridge of his nose. He balled up Oikawa’s shirt in his clenched fists.

“I kissed you,” Oikawa said, confusion setting in. “Isn’t that normal on a . . . date?” Slipped his hands over Suga’s fists.

“Date?!” Suga tore his hands away and took a step back, out of Oikawa’s grasp.

Oikawa could feel all life draining out of his fingertips.

“You never said this was a date.” Suga continued breathlessly, each breath catching painfully in his chest. “You never said this was a . . . date.”

“Fuck.” Oikawa said, his mouth dry and bitter. “You’re straight, aren’t you.”

Real smooth there, buddy. Fall for the straight guy. That’s not going to hurt like a mother fucker.

“I-I’m sorry,” Suga breathed, all color completely vanished from his face. He held his hands up defensively and started to step away. He shook his head and turned on his heels, taking off like a bullet.

Before Oikawa could explain, or even ask him anything, Suga was gone into the night leaving Oikawa standing alone. More alone than he had felt in a long time.

>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry I don't end things here!! Trust me there are a bunch more chapters coming!!


	10. What is This Feeling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rather short chapter compared to how long I have usually been writing chapters. But I sprained my wrist and writing hurts. I really want to keep writing so I just might anyway because I'm impatient and excited to keep going!

His lungs were burning. Each breath like knives in his chest. Why did he run away? What exactly had happened? His feet gave out and he tumbled to the ground. Thankfully he didn’t hurt himself, years of volleyball had given him fast reflexes. Suga rolled onto his back and just laid there in the grass and stared up into the night sky. The only sound filling the night air was that of his heavy breathing and the distance rumble of the city.

Just breath. Breath. Breath. 

He needed to calm down and think. He just needed to close his eyes and think. But when he closed his eyes all he could feel was warm lips against his. A strange feeling filled his belly like waves rushing against the shore. What was this feeling? The night was cool but his cheeks were so warm.

Oikawa kissed him. A real kiss. His first. It didn’t exactly go as he had imagined it. Not that he had ever given much thought about his first kiss. He’d never even seen it coming. He had always been so observant about people’s feelings. So why hadn’t he noticed the way Oikawa was acting? Had he been purposefully not seeing the signs? Was he trying not to see them?

Thinking back to all of the times Oikawa had blushed at him, stared for far too long at him, had tried to touch him, did make him wonder why he had never seen it. It wasn’t like Oikawa was trying to hide any feelings he had. Suga had just blindly ignored them.

But why?

The kiss kept playing in his mind on repeat. His lips were soft and warm. It hadn’t been unpleasant, just surprising.

Stop!

Suga groaned and sat up. He looked around. Where was he? He had kind of taken off without a thought to where he was going. Luckily he had ended up on campus. He pulled out his phone and checked the time.

“Crap,” he sighed.

It was very late. He had work in the morning. His alarm was set to go off in a little under five hours. He would have to think about what to do with Oikawa later tomorrow. Right now he needed rest. It was a full eight hour shift the next day and that was not going to be fun with next to no sleep.

His phone started ringing, it was Daichi. He was probably worried. And rightfully so. Suga was the responsible one who was never out late after all.

“Hey.” Suga answered, his tone dull and tired.

“Are you okay?” Daichi asked, concern heavy in his voice.

Suga sighed.

“Yeah, I just . . . lost track of time.”

“Where are you?”

“Just sitting in the grass. I’m pretty close. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Suga replied weakly, he was emotionally and physically exhausted and he was too tired to hide it.  
“Oikawa needs to stop keeping you out so late.” Daichi said in his dad voice. It was rare that he ever directed it at Suga. It felt weird.

Hearing Oikawa’s name sent a strange electricity through his body.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure that’s not going to be a problem anymore.” He said dryly.

“Oh?”

Suga let out a long sigh.

“I’ll tell you later.”

“Are you okay?”

Was he? What was wrong? There were too many questions.

“Yeah.” It was the easy answer. Not the right one, but easy.

“Okay.” Daichi sighed. He knew better than to push the subject any further. But Suga knew he wasn't going to let this be the end of it.

>

He had been dumped. Twice. And this felt worse. So much worse. It was only a crush, so why did it feel so soul crushing to watch Suga disappear into the night? Sure, he had liked him the moment he had set eyes on him. But not any deep feelings. He had been cute. That was all. Getting to know him these last few weeks had been wonderful. Was that all over?

When he finally walked into the dorm it was almost 1 am. Iwaizumi was asleep, and although he wanted to wake him up to vent about his night, he let him sleep. They could talk about things tomorrow. He thought about taking a shower, but all he really wanted was sleep. He striped out of his clothes and climbed into bed in nothing but his boxers.

He laid on his back and stared blankly at the ceiling. His eyes stung like he wanted to cry, but no tears came. Maybe that was for the best. He finally drifted off to sleep sometime around 2 am into fitful dreams of a gray haired boy with a soft smile.

>

When Oikawa awoke the sun was shining in through the window casting warm golden rays onto his bed. But his mood was anything but sunny and bright. He groaned and pulled the covers over his body and curled up into a ball. He was not about to get out of bed that day. Screw practice. Screw classes. Screw work. He was just going to lie there and wish for death.

“Hey, how did things go with Suga?” Iwaizumi asked cheerfully from the kitchen. He was cooking up some breakfast. He didn’t have class that day so he was free until practice in the afternoon.

Right out of the gate with no time to prepare, huh?

“Please kill me.” Oikawa groaned and thrust his head under the pillow.

“Oh, boy, what happened?” Iwaizumi asked. Oikawa could hear footsteps drawing nearer. “Hey,” he poked Oikawa’s side and sat down on the bed. “Talk to me. You’ll just be more moody about it later and I don’t want to deal with you even more moody.”

“No,” Oikawa huffed.

Iwaizumi sighed.

“Fine, have it your way, Shittykawa. But don’t complain about it later. You had your chance.”

Oikawa groaned and rolled onto his back. Angrily he tossed the pillow to the edge of the bed.

“He’s straight.” Oikawa breathed. “He had no idea it was a date.”

Iwaizumi looked puzzled.

“Didn’t you say it was a date?”

“Apparently not,” Oikawa balked.

“Oh, dude no,” Iwaizumi exhaled. “So, what happened?”

Oikawa covered his face with his hands.

“Uh, I took him to this really nice spot overlooking a nice little lake in the park. Supre romantic. And I thought what a better time than to kiss my date. And I did. And he looked horrified. And freaked out. And I was like, ‘but this is a date’ and he was like ‘no you never said this was a date!’ and then he ran away. Never had that happen before. And now I want to die.” Oikawa sprewed the words out so quickly it left Iwaizumi reeling for a moment.

“Oh, that’s rough.”

Oikawa glowered at him.

“Wow, your bedside manner is just wonderful. 10/10 would make the best nurse.”

“Shut up, you really are a shitty guy.” Iwaizumi stood up and shook his head. “I’ve gotta head to work now, don’t do anything stupid while I’m out.” He walked to the door and slipped his shoes on, “And I’m sorry about Suga. I really thought he liked you. You should try calling him maybe? Apologise if you scared him, I don’t know, something. You shouldn't leave things like that.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Oikawa groaned and rolled back into a ball.

He was right. It would be bad to leave things the way they were. But Oikawa had no intention of trying to mend anything for the whole day. Which included doing anything about his Suga problem.

He should have seen this coming. If he would have listened to his gut none of this would have happened. He should have just cut ties with Suga and moved on to something or someone else. Someone that was actually into him and actually into guys.

His phone started ringing and he let out a groan. There was no way he was going to answer it. After the fourth ring he started to feel bad and checked his phone. It was his sister. She didn’t phone often so it was probably something about his nephew. He did miss Takeru, maybe talking with him would help him feel a bit better about the shitty way he was feeling.

>


	11. The Big Favour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said my wrist hurt and I might not write? I'm a monster apparently and I wrote anyway. So here is a chapter with a situation a friend suggested and it worked itself into things very well.

It had been three days since the incident. Suga didn’t want to call it a date or a kiss because every time he did it made him feel a way he didn’t fully understand. There was no word from Oikawa. Not that he had made an effort to contact Oikawa himself. To be fair--or so he rationalized it--he had been working every day and had classes so there was little time for talking to people. He hadn’t even talked to his own roommates that much let alone whatever Oikawa was to him.

But he did need that sorted out eventually. Or not. Knowing Oikawa, it might never be resolved. Not that Suga was sure how it would be resolved or even what it was.  
This had led to him being very distracted at work, and therefore not performing at his best. It bothered him that the situation had unbalanced him so badly. Trying to figure out how he felt about everything was also a pain. His life had been so much simpler before Oikawa Toru had strutted into his coffee shop.

And as if fate wasn’t done screwing with him, a rather embarrassed Iwaizumi raced into the Smiling Cup. He had a bag slung over his shoulder and a worried look on his face. The shop was slow so there was no one in line, or even really in the shop.

“Uh, hi.” Iwaizumi mumbled. He gave Suga a nervous smile.

Suga smiled awkwardly and gave a little wave. He hadn’t spoken to Iwaizumi since the incident either. This was all getting a lot messier than he had signed up for.  
“I know this is literally the worst timing and you probably want nothing to do with him, but I need your help.” The words sort of fell out of Iwaizumi’s mouth and landed in a puddle. He sighed and sat down on the stool and slumped his body against the counter.

“What happened?” Suga asked, suddenly very concerned. He leaned in towards Iwaizumi. He was torn between reaching out and comforting the bedraggled looking man or just letting him finish.

“So, uh, I’m sorry, but the team has an away game so there is no one here I trust enough to look after Oikawa for me for the next two days.”

Suga looked alarmed.

“He’s okay. He just got sick!” Iwaizumi reassured, putting his hands up defensively, “He went to his nephew’s birthday party and there was a sick kid there and he somehow managed to get himself sick. Luckily I didn’t catch it. So he’s home alone with a fever and some other stuff and I just need you to check up on him occasionally and make sure he eats and drinks. He’s a lousy guy when he’s sick and refused to take care of himself and I’m worried about him.”

Suga wasn’t sure what to think. But there was no way he was going to let someone suffer alone. He didn’t hate Oikawa--not that his feelings were of import at the moment--and he definitely wasn’t going to deny Iwaizumi. They were friends after all.

“Yeah, okay. “Suga breathed. It might be awkward but he could do it. “I can check up on him for you.”

Iwaizumi let out a deep sigh of relief. 

“I am going to buy you anything you want when I get back. Also keep any records of things you pay for. I'll get you back no doubt.” He reached across the counter and clapped Suga’s shoulder. “I’ll give you my keys for now and I’ll pick them up when I get back. Again, knowing everything that, uh, happened I feel like shit asking you to do this. But I’m so grateful you'll look after him for me.”

Suga smiled. What exactly had Oikawa told him happened? That wasn’t an important question, but he was curious.

“Of course.” he replied with a reassuring smile.

Iwaizumi tossed him the keys and bounded out of the coffee shop.

“I‘m sorry the bus is leaving and I cannot be late! Call me if anything happens or if you need anything.” and with that he was out the door and sprinting down the road. It was only after he was gone that Suga realized they had never exchanged numbers.

Suga was left with his mind spinning. Well, not exactly how he had planned his day. But, he wasn't about to deny a friend or let a sick person be alone. He wasn’t a monster.

>

After work he decided to go to the store and pick up some instant soup and some sandwich making supplies. He wasn’t sure what Iwaizumi had stocked in the kitchen so he decided to just buy anything he might need. He was going through the bakery section looking for some bread when he came across some milk bread rolls and remembered Oikawa talking about how much he loved them. Comfort food when one is sick is the best kind of food. And it might be the best way to get Oikawa to eat.

He walked to the checkouts, quickly paid and headed out. His walk back to campus was brief and filled with thoughts of what he was going to say to Oikawa. On one hand, he could just completely ignore what had happened, which felt like a copout, or he could address it, which felt rude to do with someone who was sick. And he wasn't sure how he felt about the events--he really didn’t want to say kiss because that just made him feel a sort of nervous he wasn’t used to feeling.

Before he knew it he was standing outside of Oikawa’s dorm, his heart was racing, thumbing unsteadily in his ears. What was this feeling? It wasn’t dread; maybe a little bit. It wasn’t fear. It was something like nerves, but not a nervousness he had ever felt before. His stomach was rolling and tumbling and his hands were sweating. There was a heat in his cheeks, he was sure he was blushing. But why?

He let out a long breath and knocked on the door.

Calm and collect, he just had to stay calm and collect like normal. Not that this was anything normal.

There was no reply so he knocked again. And again nothing.

He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He pulled the keys out of his pocket and slipped it into the keyhole. A moment later he was standing inside. Oikawa was rather gracelessly sprawled across his bed in nothing but his boxers completely unconscious.

Suga let out a sigh.

He set the bag of groceries onto the floor and walked over to Oikawa. Gently Suga pulled the blanket over Oikawa’s half naked body. He usually didn’t feel uncomfortable around half naked men, but there was something about the definition in his thighs that made Suga want to stare.

He shook his head, trying to dislodge the thoughts from his mind.

Quietly he busied himself and boiled some water for the soup. While it cooked he prepared a little sandwich and a glass of water and set them on the nightstand next to the bed. He left little notes on each of them “Drink this please” and “Eat this”. When the soup was done he poured it into a thermos and set it down with a sticky note with the time it was made and what flavor it was.

He quickly scribbled out another note with a simple, “Please take your meds and eat. Drink one glass of water at least.” He paused, then added, “Hope you feel better soon.” He set it down next to the water. His mom used to leave little sticky notes for him when he was sick and he had always loved the little messages. It was something he just sort of picked up.

Gently he laid his wrist over Oikawa’s forehead, his temperature didn’t soo too high, but it was warmer than usual. Satisfied that it wasn’t a full blown fever yet, Suga decided to leave. He didn’t really want to stick around for Oikawa to wake up, but he did feel bad for leaving him alone while sick.

At the door he stole a glance back. He thought about staying for a bit longer. He wasn’t sure exactly what Iwaizumi meant when he asked him to look after Oikawa. Suga didn’t work the next morning so before his classes he decided he would bring something for breakfast. Or at the very least make sure that Oikawa was still doing alright. He was concerned and wanted to look after him, even if Iwaizumi wouldn’t have asked him to.

>

It was very late when Oikawa woke--or was it early?--his mouth was dry and his head was throbbing. Full body chills, a pounding headache, and a sore throat were not a fun combination. He groaned and pulled the blanket up under his chin. The last thing he wanted to do was be alive in that moment.

Damn kids. That was the last birthday party he went to--this was a lie and he knew it. He loved his nephew. But still, damn kids and their damn germs could go screw off.  
Using what little strength he had he pulled himself into a seated position. That was too much effort. There was no way he was getting out of bed and getting a glass of water. He glanced around for his phone, when his eyes rested on the nightstand he was very surprised to see food, water, a thermos, and a small pill bottle. All of which he was sure were not there when he fell asleep. Had Iwaizumi left them? Although he was pretty sure he didn’t have time to make all of that before he left.

Damn kids. He had really been looking forward to an away game. It was at a really pretty university close enough to the ocean you could walk there. But no, he was dying in bed instead, left alone. It sucked. At least someone had made him food. Maybe Iwaizumi had asked a friend to look after him? Whomever it was, Oikawa was grateful to them.

This was the first time he had been sick since leaving home. It was lonely not having any friends or family around. He thought about calling his mom. But he didn't want to worry her, or have the energy to carry on an actual conversation. And she did love to talk.

A soft knock pulled him from his reserve. He didn’t respond. A moment later he heard keys jingling and the door swung open.

An attractive young guy haired man stood in the doorway. His expression went from blank to apprehensive in a single moment.

“Oh, you’re awake,” Suga breathed, he touched his neck nervously and stepped inside. “Iwaizumi asked me to look after you while he was away. He said he didn’t trust anyone else on campus.”

Oikawa still didn’t say anything. He was pretty sure this was all a weird fever dream and he was going to wake up any moment.

Suga looked disappointed.

“You didn’t eat.”

Any minute now he would wake up and be alone.

Suga shook his head and crossed the distance between them. He picked up the pill bottle and read the instructions.

“When was the last time you took one?” He asked. His tone was soothing and warm. Damn he was cute when he was in caring mode. His eyes got all soft and inviting. His shoulders would droop and he wore a sad little smile that made Oikawa feel so safe.

If this was a dream, it was a good one.

Oikawa just shrugged, not taking his eyes off of the man.

Suga popped the cap off and handed Oikawa a single dose. “Well, Iwaizumi will kill me if he comes home and you're dead and I rather enjoy living.” Suga smirked and handed him a small white pill, “Here. I’ll get you some fresh water. This one has been out all night.”

The pill felt pretty real in his hand. Was this not a dream? Did Suga care if he was well or not?

Suga was back a moment later with a water bottle.

“I realized that an open cup of water would go stale while you slept,” Suga said, almost reprimanding himself. He seemed slightly nervous, talking just to fill the silence. “You know I was expecting worse. Iwaizumi made it sound like you were a handful when sick.”

Maybe if this wasn’t some sort of fever dream he would be complaining. Not that having Suga take care of him was anything to complain about. In fact at that very moment he wanted no one else but Suga’s kind eyes and warm smile shining down on him.

This was definitely a dream.

Suga shrugged and took away the food from the nightstand and returned with a small bread roll. “Milk bread. I know it’s your favorite. Please try to eat.” He looked at the pill still in Oiakwa’s hand and frowned. “You’ll feel better if you take it.”

He remembered. Suga actually remembered. This was definitely a fever dream. Any minute now the walls were going to start swaying and something weird was going to happen. He was sure of it.

“I know,” Oikawa squacked. It hurt to talk. His whole throat was on fire and his mouth was so dry. He winced.

Suga’s face contorted with worry.

“I have to get to class. But I’ll check up on you later. Okay?” His voice was so soft and comforting Oikawa would do anything to keep Suga talking to him. Suga smiled sweetly and was gone in a flash.

Was it a dream? Probably. Was it a good dream? Hell yes. Did he want him to come right back? Without a doubt.

>

As promised, Suga returned after class. He was pretty tired and needed to study so he didn’t intend to stay long. Plus, the interaction with Oikawa earlier that day had been really strange. He wasn’t sure what to expect, but that certainly wasn’t it. Either way, he had made a promise and wasn’t about to back out of it now.

When he arrived Oikawa was thankfully sleeping again. So he simply left a wrapped up little meal and a new bottle of water. It looked like Oikawa had drank the first one and at least attempted to eat, so that was progress.

Suga left a few more little sticky notes and left soon after, one part not wanting to bother Oikawa and another part just wanting to be home. He had a paper that wasn’t going to write itself.

Back at his own dorm, things were quiet but for Daichi soundlessly reading a book. He let out an audible sigh and sunk into the couch cushions.

Daichi raised a single eyebrow. “Gonna tell me about the other night yet?” he asked, he didn’t mean it to come out sternly, but Suga took it that way.

He groaned. He was hoping Daich wouldn’t bother him about it.

“Can I ask you a question?” Suga blurted out, head leaning against the back of the couch, his eyes looking up at the ceiling but not really focused on anything.

“Of course.”

How to word this, Suga thought.

“How did you tell Yui you liked her?”

That wasn’t exactly what he meant to ask. But maybe it would lead him in the right direction?

“I’m guessing this has something to do with that night.” Daichi put his book down on the coffee table and settled in for what could be a long conversation. 

“Sort of.” Suga breathed. “Yes.”

“Uh, okay.” Daichi looked confused but didn’t question. “I asked Yui out the normal way, I guess. I asked her if she wanted to meet me for dinner. And I told her how I felt about her during dinner and asked her if it would be okay to continue asking her out. She said yes and now we’re dating. Simple stuff. I was nervous, though.”

“Did you try to kiss her?”

Daichi looked concerned.

“Goodness no, I wouldn’t try that on the first date. Second date though,” he chuckled and his eyes softened, “I did kiss her. And it was so awkward. She was smiling and I was smiling and it was all teeth.”

Suga let out a hearty laugh.

“That’s awkward.”

“We still talk about it almost two months later.” Daichi chiucked, “Everytime I go to kiss her she tells me to use my lips and not my teeth.”  
Suga let out a little sigh.

“That’s cute.” He said, his mind racing to his own first kiss. “Oikawa kiss me.” He didn't mean to say it like that. There was supposed to be a lead up. But nope. There it was all raw and unformed.

Daichi turned to Suga, shocked.

“He what?!”

Suga sat up straight and flashed an awkward smile.

“Um.”

“What, how, huh?”

Suga breathed out deeply.

“I’ll start over.” He was light on the details about the night, it was a pretty normal night with Oikawa other than the kiss and his running away at the end. Daichi watched in almost shock, but he didn’t interrupt Suga as he awkwardly navigated the night. “And then when we were standing overlooking the lake he grabbed my face, well not grab ‘grab’ he was really gentle about it, and kissed me. I think it was supposed to be romantic.” Suga finished, lacing and unlacing his fingers nervously.

“And you didn’t know this was a date?” Daichi finally asked.

Suga’s eyes widened.

“No. We hung out like this before. I didn’t think anything was up.”

“Because it kinda sounded like he asked you on a date. I’m really surprised you didn’t pick up on any of the hints. You were the one that made me realise I liked Yui, after all. I kinda just assumed you would be aware of how people felt about you.”

Suga paled.

“So did I.” Suga exhaled.

“So, are you guys dating now?” Daichi asked.

Suga’s cheeks flashed an intense red.

“NO!”

Daichi flinched back.

Suga balled up his fists and pressed them into his legs.

“I, uh, kinda freaked out at him about the . . . kiss and ran away. Up until that moment I was pretty sure I was straight.”

Daichi raised a brow.

“Was?”

Suga let out a groan and threw his head back.

“I don’t know.”

This was the first time he had even thought that let alone voiced it. His sexuality was something he had never thought about. It’s not like he had ever had a crush on anyone. Let alone picking out a gender to crush on. Oikawa was cute, sure, but so was Daichi and he didn’t want to kiss Daichi.

His blush deepened. Did that mean he wanted to kiss Oikawa? He shook his head in confusion.

“Okay, simple questions then.” Daichi started, his tone calm. “When Asahi first came out to us back in our first year, do you remember?”

Suga nodded.

It had been a hot summer’s day. They were alone in the club room. Everyone else had left and Asahi looked so nervous. He had been distracted all day, so Daich and Suga had cornered him, hoping to help their friend out. It was slow at first coxing it out of him, but he was so relieved at the end it was all worth it.

That was almost four years ago. Suga hadn’t thought about his own sexuality at the time, or even remotely thought about relationships, and he certainly hadn’t thought about it since.

“Okay, when you think about Oikawa do you feel warm or cold?” Daichi asked.

“Warm?”

Definitely warm. He made him feel all tingly and electric inside.

“How often do you think about him?”

Suga thought for a moment. For the last few months Oikawa had made himself very present in Suga’s life. He saw him almost everyday at work. At least three times a week they would meet up to study together. Oikawa would text him almost daily about the dumbest things, but it would always make him smile.

“I don’t know. He’s always kind of . . . around.” He said finally.

“Okay, if you don’t see him or hear from him how do you feel?”

“Disappointed.”

That hit home.

Daichi smirked.

“But that doesn’t mean anything. I get disappointed over not seeing lots of people. When Noya dropped Asahi off that one day I was disappointed that he didn’t come see me.”

“Describe him.”

“Who?”

“Nishinoya.”

“Uh, okay? He’s energetic. He’s short, and he hates that. He’s an excellent libiro. He spiked his hair to make him look taller. I don’t know, Tsukishima once called him a simp but I’m not sure what that means.” Suga finished quickly.

“Now describe Oikawa.”

Suga’s breath caught in his throat for a moment. His heart started racing and this dizzy feeling filled his gut. That electricity was back coursing through his veins.  
“Oikawa is . . . he has really fluffy hair. I’m not sure if he styles it that way or if his hair is just that fluffy. His eyes are like chocolate and when the sun hits them it’s like looking into a nebula. He’s always looking down at me, not in a condescending way, but because he’s taller than me. But I don’t mind. He gets all soft when he looks at me. It's different than when he looks at Iwaizumi.” Suga paused, realizing Oikawa looked at him differently than he looked at anyone, “People say he’s childish, and he can be, but he’s a really hard worker and he’s actually quite smart. I just think he wants to have fun and not take everything so serious.” The night flashed before his mind again, “His hands are kinda rough but he’s gentle. His lips are soft.” The last words spilled out in almost a whisper.

And that’s when it hit him like an eighteen wheeler semi truck.

“Oh, no.” he breathed.

Daichi let out a chuckle.

“Yes.”

Suga groaned and ran his hands through his hair.

“I like him.”

“Yep.”

He should have seen this coming. That strange feeling in his stomach, the disappointment whenever Iwaizumi would come into the coffee shop alone, it all made sense.  
“Well, guess that makes me the lone straight guy,” Daichi teased, trying to lighten the tension in Suga’s mind.

Suga laughed dryly.

“I guess.”

Was he gay then? Bi? Confused, he was confused. All he knew was that Oikawa was cute and he definitely liked him. Past that, he wasn’t sure what he wanted.  
“You should tell him.”

“Oof,” Suga mumbled. Couldn’t he just hide away with his feelings and never face them? Daichi would never let him. Not now that he knew how Suga felt. “I should tell him.”

>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: The awkward first kiss between Daichi and Yui is actually how my first kiss happened. And I low-key really want to write a cute little one-shot of their second date because I started imagining it and it was super cute so do let me know if that is something you want to see.
> 
> I asked a friend to help me with one of the scenes in this and she was of little help. All of her suggestions were not going to happen. So out of spite she-someone who has neevr seen Haikyuu-wrote all of her suggestiopns into a littel story I'm going to leave here because the world needs to see it.
> 
> ==  
> Oikawa was laid out on the bed fast asleep, limbs splayed around him reminiscent of a dead octopus.   
>  Suga was concerned at Oikawa’s state of undress. One shouldn’t be bare to the air when ill. Not wanting to let his boyfriend? catch a chill and end up worse off for it, Suga grabbed the blanket and pulled it gently over Oikawa’s body that looked exactly like it did in the amine. As he did this, he was strongly reminded of Elsa from Disney’s Frozen. He was not sure why Oikawa reminded him of else, this slight yet muscled male sleeping so haphazardly. Yet, he did.   
>  Suga couldn’t help but sing under his breath quietly, “Let it go, let it go...”  
>  This quiet singing proved enough to break through Oikawa’s slumber. Oikawa opened his eyes and in a feeble voice devoid of energy murmured, “The cold never bothered me anyway,” before passing out again.  
>  Suga frowned at him, waiting to see if he would stir again before bending over and pressing the sensitive skin of his lips to Oikawa’s burning forehead. He pulled back quickly, “Oh. He’s hot!” then his cheeks flushed a bright red, “I- I mean *feverish*,” he corrected to absolutely no one.  
> ==
> 
> You're welcome. This was wild from start to finish. Also, yes, she was calling it an amine the whole time. And insisted that be in there.


	12. Easier Said Than done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I update this thing very frequently and on no particular schedule and I'm just happy you guys are happy. Like If I don't update this for a few days I feel liked I haven't been here in weeks.

He was gonna do it. Today was the day. He had only been putting it off for like two days. Two days that had resulted in little to no sleep and a lot of self reflection. Suga let out a sigh and raised his fist to the door. His heart started pounding against his rib cage. Not good. The pressure was so intense. How exactly was he supposed to just out and tell Oikawa how he felt?

He had rehearsed the conversation in his head at least ten times. Not that that meant absolutely anything because Oikawa definitely would not stay on script.

Suga took in a deep breath and let it out again. He knocked twice. Crap, it was probably too light. Oh well, if no one answered he would just have to come back tomorrow. Or never. No, no, he needed to do this. If he didn’t at least tell him he would end up regretting this for the rest of his life.

It seemed like no one was home, so he turned to leave. There was always tomorrow. Or he could call Oikawa. As he walked away disappointment set in. He shuffled slowly down the hall, his head hung between his shoulders. He needed to tell him. It wasn’t a want anymore. It was a need. Every moment he kept it in it ate at him. He wanted to see Oikawa smile. Smile at him. Smile and laugh and touch him. Why did liking someone have to hurt that badly?

“Hey, Suga,” a familiar voice called.

Suga looked up and he was face to face with Iwaizumi.

“Hi,” Suga breathed. He awkwardly started fumbling through his pockets. “I came to return your keys. You never came to pick them up.” He explained in a rush of words.

Iwaizumi chuckled.

“Oh, yeah, sorry. Those are my spares and I meant to pick them up but Oikawa,” he paused and looked uncomfortable, “well, he’s been a handful lately and it must have slipped my mind. Sorry.”

Suga smiled.

“It’s okay. I wanted to stop by anyway.” He looked troubled for a moment. “I wanted to talk to Oikawa. Actually. Is he home?”

This was harder than he thought but it had to be done. For his own sanity to let him live it had to be done.

“Uh, no, it’s his first day back to work.” Iwaizumi responded slowly, mulling something over in his mind. “I’m sorry, for everything. I feel like part of this is my fault.”

Suga chuckled.

“It’s okay. I’m not mad. I was never mad.” Suga smiled reassuringly. “I do want to talk to him though.”

Iwaizumi looked like he wanted to ask, but then just smiled politely.

“He’s at work right now. It’s his first day back. I don’t remember when he’s off but it should be soonish.” Iwaizumi offered. He scratched his head and his eyes darted from Suga to the floor and back again. There was a sort of pain in them. “Just, let him down easy. Please. He doesn't take heartbreak very well.”

Suga blushed.

“Well, um, I . . . I don’t want to hurt him. Not at all.” He laughed nervously, “I’m not very good at this. But I like him. So I definitely don’t want to hurt him.”

Iwaizumi blinked.

“I knew it!” he howled.

Suga took a step back, clearly startled.

“You did?”

Iwaizumi was smiling, he looked so excited.

“I mean, I was pretty sure. You’re, I don’t know, different around him.” Iwaizumi replied.

Suga grinned, “I mean, I only figured it out a few days ago, so.”

“Here, let me give you the address to his work. I don’t want to keep you waiting,” he said with a wink.

>

Oikawa heard the doorbell jingle as another customer entered the shop. Great. Couldn’t they just give him five minutes uninterrupted? He was trying to sulk after all. He didn’t bother to look up at them and continued to lifelessly leaf through a magazine. Some pop star was in another scandal, not that he gave a single solitary fuck, but other people’s pain seemed to lessen his own. Being shut down rather strongly by Suga and then hearing absolutely nothing--that fever dream did not count--from Suga in over a week could only confirm what he feared. He had gone and fallen for a straight guy.

He heard soft footsteps approaching the counter. He still didn't look up. The customer slid a small alien plushie across the counter. He chuckled, it was really cute. The kind of cute little gift you would get a child or a lover. It made him want to sulk even more. No one was out there pining over him and buying him cute little trinkets.

“I’m sorry,” the words caught on a familiar voice.

Finally Oikawa looked up.

Shit. Fuck. What the hell was he doing here?

“Suga.” Oikawa stated blankly at the soft eyed man standing nervously in front of him.

Sorry? Sorry? Sorry for what? The soul crushing way he left? The not calling or texting or anything for over a week? The leading along? Please elaborate.

Suga offered an adorable smile and tilted his head to one side.

Holy hell, I’m so gay, Oikawa thought defetedly. Suga had to go and be that damn cute and that damn straight. Like, give a guy a break. Don’t be all cute and smily and flirty and then run away into the night.

Breath. Just breath. He would be gone soon enough. He was just another customer and nothing more. Nothing. He definitely wasn’t holding Oikawa’s entire heart in his small palms.

Quickly and wordlessly Oikawa scanned the item and slipped it into a little bag. He slid the debit reader across the counter, never taking his eyes off of Suga. If this was the last time he was going to see him he was going to take in as much as he could. He could cry about it later.

“Thank you,” Suga said, tapping his card down. His voice was so cheerful and happy, Oikawa wanted to just drown in it. Suga looked up at Oikawa, and for a moment it looked like he was blushing. Oikawa blinked and mutely passed Suga the bag.  
“Uh, no,” Suga held up his hands and gave an awkward little smile, “It’s for you. If you want it, of course. As an apology. For the other day. I felt really bad about just . . . running away. Quite literally. That wasn’t very cool of me.”

No Oikawa was sure of it, Suga was blushing.

“You don’t need to give me anything,” Oikawa said darkly. His voice wobbled more than he wanted it to and his tone was almost bitter. He pushed the bag as close to Suga as he could without touching him.

“I really want to talk to you about . . . everything.” Suga said quietly, his eyes darting around quickly unable to hold Oikawa’s gaze.

That was surprising. What more was there to talk about? He didn’t return Oikawa’s feelings. Plain and simple. It was time to move on and stop rubbing salt in the wound.

“I’m working,” was the only reply he was going to give.

“Oh, right.” Suga breathed. He laughed nervously and shook his shoulders. “Then I’ll wait.” He flashed him the biggest heart melting smile, snatched up his bag, and strode out of the store with a spring in his step.

Oikawa breathed out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

“What the hell was that?” he groaned, earning him a disapproving stare from a lady with her two young children. Whoops.

Not a word. Not a single word in over a week and then boom he walks into Oikawa’s work place unannounced, ballsy as fuck, thinking a little plushie was going to offer an adequate apology for literally breaking his heart? Fat chance there.

Well, it was pretty cute, and sweet, and he had been so nice.

Shit. There he went again.

>

It was almost an hour and half before he was blessedly freed from the shitshow he called a job and able to go about his lonely little life. It wouldn’t have been such a bad shift if Mr. Refreshing hadn't run in and ruined his day. That was a lie, it hadn’t ruined his day, but it had been very confusing and a bit arousing.

All Oikawa really wanted at this point was some food, a really bad movie to fall asleep to, and Iwaizumi’s lap to cry into. The later he was definitely not getting. But maybe a shoulder if he begged hard enough? A shoulder to cry on would be divine. What good was a best friend if you can’t cry on them after all.

He left pretty much as soon as his replacement arrived, grabbed his stuff and was out the door. Autumn was coming and touching the night air with a slight chill. He hadn’t brought a jacket and felt the cool breeze bit eat his exposed arms. Dust was settling washing the sky in a pinky-orange glow. The street lights flickered on as he stopped to admire the evening. If he wasn;t so annoyed he might have taken a picture.

“Oikawa” someone called his name fondly.

He scanned the square, his eyes settling on a handsome young man sitting at a park bench waving.

Oikawa huffed.

Suga had actually stayed. What could possibly be so important to stick around for almost two hours to say? For a split second Oikawa contemplated just running away. He was pretty sure he could outrun the former setter. It would also be poetic justice.  
He had spent too long contemplating what to do and the next thing he knew Suga was standing before him, a cheerful little smile on his lips. For a moment he thought about how soft those lips had been pressed against his. That infectious smile was a problem. A problem for Oikawa’s fluttering heart and wondering thoughts. 

“Hey,” Oikawa uttered emotionlessly. He was so tired after his long day he might as well let Suga say his piece and be done with it. He could go home after and cry or sulk or do literally anything.

“Can we talk now?” Suga asked, holding the bag from before delicately between his fingers. He looked up at Oikawa, concerned, “You look tired. Long day? How are you feeling? You got really sick for a few days.”

“Please don’t . . . feel sorry for me. Just don’t” Oikawa blurted out. The words were harsher than he had intended, but it was too late to take them back now. “I really just want to go home and forget this whole mess.” He was talking fast now. Fast and belittling. Suga didn’t really deserve his anger, but it was there and he couldn’t stop it. “Look I’m not sorry I kissed you. Couldn’t I have made it clearer that it was a date? Yes. But I didn't. And you could have acted a little less into me. Because this fucking sucks and I really just want it to end.”

Confusion washed over Suga’s face before he let out the softest little laugh. Without hesitation he playfully punched Oikawa’s shoulder. It was so familiar, like nothing had changed. Well things had changed. Changed a whole hell of a lot and he was not okay with Suga touching him so easily.

“That night was what I wanted to talk to you about. And other stuff,” Suga blushed again and toyed with his sleeve. “You’re probably really tired. I’ll walk with you, I'm sure you want to get home.”

“Suga, I'm not really in the mood for games,” Oikawa groaned and started walking away.

Suga followed his pace, his stride wasn’t as long as Oikawa’s but he kept up with him easily enough.

Oikawa stopped and let out a huff.

“What?!”

Suga stopped walking and uncomfortably looked around. Oikawa could almost see the gears moving in his mind and he thought of just the right thing to say.

“I’m sorry I ran away. But I’ve never been kissed before or on a date or had someone interested in me like that.” The words were tumbling out of his mouth so fast it was hard to keep up, “I didn’t even think you liked me like that. You caught me so off guard I had no idea what to think. I hadn’t even considered my own feelings and I had no idea how to react. I shouldn’t have ran away.” he let out a sharp breath.

“But you did.” Oikawa snapped.

“I know.” Suga groaned.

“Why?” Oikawa asked, softer than before.

Suga’s face contorted in discomfort.

“I don’t know,” he shrugged.

“You don’t know.” Oikawa’s words came out bitter and dry. He was hurt, and he didn't want to hide it. He let out a mirthless laugh. “Awesome. Well, let me know when you give a shit okay?”

With that he started walking again. It wasn’t the cold of the night air that was chilling him to the bone. Did Suga really care that little?

“Oikawa, stop.” Suga called.

He wasn’t about to.

“Oikawa, please.”

His legs stopped moving without thought. The ‘please’ was so soft and delicate. It wasn’t a demand but a plea. He turned to face Suga.

“I like you,” the words tumbled out so faintly he almost didn’t catch them.

“W-what?”

Suga blushed and smiled timidly.

“I like you.” he repeated, this time with conviction.

Oikawa was definitely dreaming. There was no way this was happening. He was 95% sure he was still in bed at home having the worst dream of his life. If it could end so he could wake up and get on with his life that would be lovely.

Suga scrunched his nose and closed the gap between them in a few quick steps. He stopped just inches from Oikawa. His heart started racing. Suga was so close and warm and tender.

“Did you hear me?” Suga whispered through a soft smile. He breathed out a little chuckle. “I do like you . . . like that. Like . . . romantically.”

Oikawa blinked.

“Wait! Really?” he couldn’t stop the smile that spread over his lips. Could it be true? Could Mr. Refreshing really reciprocate his feelings?

Suga giggled.

“Yes , dummy.”

Oikawa started laughing.

Holy crap. He liked him back. He wasn't sure what to do with this information. Should he hug him? Kiss him? Cry? All three?

They both just stood there, nervously happily laughing together. Oikawa reached out and tenderly touched Suga’s cheek. It was so warm and soft beneath his finger tips. With his thumb he lightly touched the little birthmark under Suga’s left eye. Oikawa moved in to kiss him. Suga blushed and shyly moved back, but not enough that he was out of Oikawa’s caress.

“Let me make you dinner,” he blurted out excitedly.

Oikawa smirked and moved his hand back to his side.

“Only if you let me hold your hand all the way to the dorms.”

Suga blushed.

“Okay.” he breathed, smiling shyly. 

Their hands touched. Gently and softly at first. Suga was clearly nervous. Which was fair. Oikawa didn’t want to scare him away, it took every fiber of his being to not pull him into the tightest hug. He urged forward and laced his fingers in between Suga’s and held on tightly. A surge of electricity filled his body. He never wanted that feeling to go away.

They walked quietly for some time. There were so many things Oikawa wanted to say and no idea how to say any of them. But it was finally, finally happening. He liked him. He liked him! It wasn't some wild fantasy or fever dream. He actually liked him back.

>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I have a bunch more story for this thing. Like, a bunch. Some cute double dates, some angst, a cute camping trip thing, but would all that feel like it's dragging on too long? Like If I did another 5 to 10 chapters of plot and junk and character development how would you guys feel? I just want to make give Oikawa the character development I think he deserves. Also I really want really soft OiSuga crap.


	13. It Was a Good Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is some really soft fluff to make make up for not posting for half a century.
> 
> I'm so sorry I haven't updated this in a while. I went through a really bad depressive episode and could not find the energy to actually write anything that I did not hate. Which is sad because I really love this story and these characters. And now I'm sick so I have a lot of time on my hands so hopefully I will get to writing a bunch of this. 
> 
> I should add that I do intend to add some angst into this. But that won't be for at least 5 or more chapters so lots of fluff until then.

“So,” Suga trailed off almost as soon as he started talking. He wanted to fill the silence with something. But where to start? His heart was racing. It felt so good to be holding Oikawa’s hand. It felt right.

Oikawa looked down and smiled.

“Yes?” his voice was so soft and tender.

Suga sighed. It was hard to think when Oikawa went all soft like that.

“I don’t know, I feel like we should talk about something. Anything.” he said with a slight shrug.

“Anything?” Oikawa said with a smile.

Suga’s eyes narrowed.

“I’m concerned.” He said with a worried smirk.

Oikawa let out a hearty laugh.

“I’ll behave.” He held his hand over his heart.

“Oh really?” Suga smiled and pushed their shoulders together. “Somehow I feel like you’re incapable of behaving.”

Oikawa grabbed his neck, “I mean, you’re not completely wrong. I have my moments.”

“But this isn’t one of them.” Suga started laughing.

Oikawa giggled.

“Nope.”

Oikawa looked down and winked at Suga.

Suga breathed out a little chuckle. His heart stopped for a moment.

“So, I’m your first kiss, huh?”

Suga started blushing deeply. Right out of the gate. No lead up, just, boom, right into the awkward. Also, could he not rub it in that Suga was such a newbie at all this? He wasn’t used to being the newbie.

“Yes.” he sighed and smiled apprehensively.

“Im sorry, it was not great.” Oikawa’s tone softened, there was genuine remorse there. He paused and then moved on in a more cheerful timbre, “But if it makes you feel any better my first kiss wasn’t great at all.”

“Oh, really?” Suga wasn’t quite ready to talk about their kiss just yet. It’s not like he had been thinking about it at least once a day since it had happened. That was a lie. It was more than once a day.

Oikawa laughed nervously.

“It was with my first girlfriend. Back in highschool. She bit me instead of kissing me. I’m not sure why. But she did.” Oikawa shrugged. “I mean she did kiss me. And then bit my lips. Like both of them. It was weird. And definitely not sexy. It’s okay, though, she dumped me like a week later.”

Suga started laughing.

“Please don’t bite me.”

Oikawa raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment farther.

“Do you work tomorrow?” he asked instead.

Suga groaned.

“I do, but it’s fine.” He waved it off. It was already later than he normally stayed out, so what was the point in sleeping now? Besides, if he left now he would be overthinking all night and not sleep anyway. Plus, Oikawa would probably nonstop text him all night.

>

Oikawa was practically vibrating with excitement and nerves. He wasn’t what he wanted to do, but one thing he was most definitely sure of was he did not want to let go of Suga. Ever. 

When they got into the dorm Iwaizumi was lounging on his bed watching something on his laptop. He started grinning as soon as they entered.

“My one request, no PDA on the couch. That is my safe zone.” Iwaizumi said, not letting either of them speak first.

Suga started blushing and laughing nervously. And Oikawa started throwing his shoes at Iwaizumi.

“Oikawa, no,” Suga said through his laughter and grabbed Oikawa’s arm before he could throw another shoe. “Iwaizumi I promise there will be no PDA.”

Oikawa frowned.

“None? Ever.” His eyes got all wide and sad and pouty and his shoulders slumped.

“Oh!” Iwaizumi started shouting, he leapt out of bed and quickly closed the gap between them. “Nice,” he threw his arm around Suga’s shoulders. “I like this one. You can keep him.”

Suga grabbed Oikawa’s hand and tried to stifle his laughter. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

Iwaizumi was not trying to hide his laughter.

“Ah, so, you guys are finally dating,” Iwaizumi grappled Oikawa into a head grip. “I was getting really tired of his moping. Thank you for agreeing to date this shitty loser.”

“Fuck off.” Oikawa pulled free from Iwaizumi’s grip and playfully shoved him.

Suga looked concerned but his smile hadn’t disappeared.

“What have I gotten myself into?”

“Chaos,” Iawaizumi joked. “He’s a nice guy, Shittykawa, he took care of you while you were sick. So be nice.”

Oikawa blinked.

“That wasn’t a fever dream?”

Suga started chuckling.

“No, idiot.”

Oikawa pursed his lips and slumped his shoulders.

“Oh.”

“You were that out of it?” Suga mocked.

“I was very sick, okay!” Oikawa whined. “And those pain meds were really strong.”

“Aw, alright, alright,” Suga said, pushing Oikawa and Iwaizumi towards the couch, “Oikawa had a long day at work why don’t you both sit down and I’ll make dinner?”

Iwaizumi’s eyes softened.

“You’re gonna cook?”

Suga smiled.

“I mean, I do know how, so I might as well.” Suga replied.

Oikawa couldn't help but smile and melt into the couch. He was pretty sure this was all some fantasy, he didn’t really think he deserved this level of happiness, but he was going to enjoy it for as long as it lasted.

The night marched on more briskly than Oikawa wanted it to. One minute they were watching a movie and laughing together and the next Iwaizumi was complaining about the time and heading off to bed. It was too soon for the fantasy to end. Too soon to watch Suga leave. What if he never came back? What if this was all some twisted nightmare?

>

Suga helped clear off the coffee table and dispense the dishes into the little sink. Oikawa mentioned that he would clean them tomorrow. Maybe. Suga wasn’t convinced that he would remember or care to do them.

He slowly made his way to the door and slipped on his shoes. He didn’t really want to leave but he did work the next day and he needed at least a little bit of sleep.

“I, uh, goodnight,” Suga said awkwardly.

“I’ll walk you to your dorm,” Oikawa offered, his tone pouty but sincere. He clearly didn’t want Suga out of his company just yet.

Suga let out a long yawn, “If you want to. I won’t mind the company.”

He wouldn’t mind the company in the least. In fact he was hoping that Oikawa would. He just didn’t want to ask. He knew Oikawa was probably just as tired, if not more, than he was.

As they walked Oikawa recounted little things from his time in highschool. Never divulging too much. Little things about Iwaizumi and his love of bugs, Makki and his love of cheese-filled hamburger steak which Oikawa thought was utterly disgusting.  
Suga listened mildly, and responded with his own little tales about his old teammates. Although it seemed like Oikawa didn’t want to hear anything about Kageyama. Which he supposed was fair, although he decided he was going to try to help their relationship a bit. There was no reason they couldn’t learn to like each other. They just need to meet at a common ground. Maybe he would arrange a double date of some sort?

As they neared his dorm Suga came to a conclusion about something he had been mulling over all evening. It was clear Oikawa wanted to kiss him. And he would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t want that.

His mind was racing, thinking of how exactly he would approach the subject. Should he ask to kiss him? Should he just grab him and do it? How does one just go up and kiss another person? He was way too new at all of this to be making these kinds of decisions.

They were at his door now. It didn’t matter. It was now or never.

“Good night,” Oikawa said, he grabbed his neck and looked like he wanted to say more but couldn’t find the right words. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow?”

“I’m working all morning tomorrow, you should come get a coffee when you’re up.” Suga said with a smile. His heart started pounding at his ribcage.

Just do it. Kiss him. It’s not rocket science.

“I should get going then. Let you get to sleep.” Oikawa stated, but didn’t make any effort to leave.

“At this rate I’ll get like . . . four hours of sleep. It’s fine.” Suga waved the notion away. It’s not like he was going to actually sleep anyway. This was his first date, he would totally be thinking about it all night long. That was without the kiss he so badly wanted. Kissing Oikawa would definitely mean no sleeping. Heck, the last time Oikawa had kissed him he hardly slept. But that was for different reasons.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Oikawa frowned and turned to leave.

Now or never.

His hands were trembling as he reached out and grabbed Oikawa’s waist. Suga pulled Oikawa’s body against his own. His chest tightened and his stomach started doing flips. Suga looked up and pressed his lips against Oikawa’s. They were so warm and soft. Strong hands cupped his face and held him close. His body didn’t want to pull away. He wanted to stay there bodies and lips pressed as tightly together as they could be.

Time seemed to stand still. His hands slipped around Oikawa’s waist and moved slowly and urgently up Oikawa’s back. His stomach twisted and turned. This felt right. And it felt good. Oikawa’s fingers laced into Suga’s hair. They kissed again. And again.  
What was he doing? It was the middle of the night. In the hallway. Anyone could catch them. There was no explaining away what they were doing. But at that moment Suga really didn’t care.

“Hey, you delinquents!” A sharp, deep voice cut through the silence. 

Suga practically threw himself backwards into the wall. He was never going to live this down.

“No PDA in the halls. It's almost one am!”

“Daichi, you have no right to speak,” Suga clapped back. “At least our clothes were on!”

He had not forgotten about the events of a few weeks ago and was definitely not going to let Daichi live that down. 

Daichi’s cheeks grew rosy.

“Hey, I was scolding you, young man.”

Suga frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Might I remind you I’m older.”

Oikawa nervously looked between them.

“I’m gonna get going now.” He said hesitantly and turned to leave.

“Suga has to work in the morning, next time don’t keep him out so late.” Daichi admonished in his most fatherly tone.

“Or you’ll what?” Oikawa asked sarcastically. He shouldn’t have.

“I’ll hit you with my shoe.”

Which Oikawa narrowly dodged.

“Daichi enough!” Suga huffed and started pushing the angry brown haired man inside the dorm. Asahi was nervously peeking out behind the door. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” He turned back to Oikawa and gave a little wink. He was not looking forward to the host of questions he was about to receive once that door shut. Luckily for him, it was late and they would have to wait until tomorrow.

>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a crazy moment on TikTok the other day. I was watching this TikTok about someone finding OiSuga and falling in love with the ship, and someone in the comment section recommended my fanfic and honestly I cried. The love you guys have given to this random 2 am idea Is astronomical. I love it. I love you. I will cry. I do cry thinking about people actually being interested in my writing. So thank you. Truly.


	14. The Library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This thing just keeps getting longer because I just want to write fluffy OiSuga dating.

The library was thankfully quiet that Monday morning. It was a cloudy day and just after 9 am. Suga sat peacefully at a table, a few books piled beside him with one open in front of him and a notebook open beside that. He was hoping to get a little alone study time in before the rest of his busy day. But that looked like it wasn’t going to happen.

A tired grumpy Oikawa shuffled up to the table and plopped his long lanky body down next to Suga in a thud of limbs. He mumbled something and threw his head down onto the table in a rather dramatic fashion.

Suga couldn't help but giggle into his hand.

“Did you even sleep last night?”

Oikawa offered up a weak huff and covered his head in his arms.

The previous night his team had won an away game. It was a slaughter. The other team never stood a chance. And so they had gone out to celebrate. Suga declined the offer to go but had wished Oikawa the best of luck. He wasn’t quite ready to be going out with Oikawa’s friends as his--boyfriend? They hadn’t made that distinction yet.

It had only been a week. A week they had barely got to spend together since Oikawa had been very busy with practice before the big game and Suga had been taking extra shifts at work. They hadn't wanted to ignore each other, but it just seemed that their schedules wouldn't line up.

Suga reached over and ran his hand through Oikawa’s hair, then returned it to his pen and notes. 

“Oh, don’t stop.” Oikawa whimpered, turning his big sad brown eyes on Suga.

Suga grinned adorably, tiling his head and scrunching his nose and eyes. 

“I have to study.” Sufa said sweetly, letting his voice pitch upwards, “This is my first day off in six days. I have a lot to catch up on.”

“But . . . affection.” Oikawa groaned, his stuck out his bottom lip and his eyes grew big and soft.

Suga let out a long sigh.

“That wasn’t a never, just a not now.”

“But affection now.” Oikawa pulled his head up into his hands and batted his eyes lashes flirtatiously. His lips parted into a cheeky little grin.

“You are actually the worst, you know that?” Suga said, rolling his eyes and promptly turning his gaze back to his text book. He hated that it was working so effectively. Oikawa had honed his pouting into an art form.

“I’m fucking adorable is what I am.” Oikawa huffed.

“You’re . . . something. Adorable might not be the right word.”

It was the right word, Suga was just being a little shit.

“I’m offended,” Oikawa huffed, and puffed out his chest in mock offence. He leaned back into his chair and crossed his arms over his chest and let his eyes droop and his lips started to tremble.

Suga frowned at Oikawa’s frankly ridiculous but also completely Oikawa behaviour. He had come to expect nothing less.

He scanned the library quickly, no one seemed to be interested in what they were doing, besides there were only about three people in sight. One of whom he was pretty sure was sleeping there from the night before. His eyes returned to Oikawa, who was now sitting, eyes closed, hands resting behind his head. He was a very pretty man. Or handsome. Or both. Suga couldn't decide. He leaned over and placed the lightest of kisses on Oikawa’s unguarded cheek and quickly retreated back.

Oikawa’s eyes fluttered open and his cheeks turned a rosy pink. His hand gently touched the place where Suga had kissed him. After their rather long first--not really first kiss but sort of first--kiss the previous week they hadn’t really even touched one another. Always seeing each other when Suga was at work, so obviously there was no time--and certainly it was not the place--for any sort of PDA.

“Less offended,” Suga said with a flirty little smile.

Oikawa got a devilish little grin and zoomed across the space between them to plant a kiss right on Suga’s mouth.

“Now, I’m satisfied,” Oikawa said, his mouth an inch from Suga’s lips.

“Better be,” Suga replied more breathless than he had intended. His heart patterned against his ribs and heat built up in his stomach. He really wanted to lean into another. “But, this is a library, Oikawa. You should be respectful.”  
“Of you, your lips, or the guy sleeping over there?” Oikawa was still a breath’s distance from his face, his eyes flickered over Suga’s features.

Suga sighed. He could feel his cheeks betraying him as they grew hot and rosy.

“Yes.” he responded, trying to keep his tone flat.

Oikawa clicked his tongue against his teeth and slowly sunk back into his own seat. His facial expressions shifted from the flirty little grin to something anxious. His brows furrowed and he covered his mouth with his hand.

“Hey, you should take next weekend off.” Oikawa said bluntly. There was an air of nervousness coming from him. Was this the reason he had made the trek all the way to the library so early in the morning? Which, after all, was very out of character for him.  
“From work?” Suga asked, a brow rising into his forehead.

“Yeah.”

Suga put his pen down and turned more towards Oikawa.

“Why?”

“Some of the guys from the team are going to be hanging out at a cabin for the weekend.” Oikawa said fidgeting with his fingers in his lap.

“I’m not sure if they would want me there. If it’s a team thing.” Suga replied slowly. He did not want to intrude on anything his team wanted to do together. No matter how much he might want to be with Oikawa or how much Oikawa wanted him to be there. It seemed rude.

“Oh, no, no it’s just a hang out.” Oikawa looked up understanding written on his handsome features. “Half the guys are bringing their girlfriends. One is bringing his sister. It’s kinda weird but he’s trying to hook her up with one of the other guys. Besides, the cabin belongs to my family. Well, my dad’s family. But they don’t use it anymore.”

Suga wasn’t sure if this was a terrible idea or an awesome one.

“I can see, but it’s pretty short notice and usually everyone wants the weekends off so I end up working them because I never have plans. Until now,” Suga said, his lips tilted into a cute little smile, “apparently,” 

“So, that’s a yes?” Oikawa leaned over and nuzzled his shoulder against Suga’s shoulder.

“It’s a yes to wanting to go, but I probably won’t be able to.” Suga replied, patting Oikawa’s hand. He was bouncing up and down eagerly.

“Tell your boss it’s an emergency.” Oikawa said with a wink.

“I will do no such thing.” Suga replied with a wack to Oikawa’s side. “But I will ask. That is all I can promise. You’ll have to give me the dates.”

Oikawa whipped his phone out in a hurry.

“I’ll add you to the group.”

‘Please don’t.” Suga groaned, instant flashbacks of the failed Karasuno group chat danced before his eyes. Noya and Tanaka had made policing that chat impossible. Poor Hinata’s innocence was a thing of the past. In fact, everyone’s innocence was a thing of the past because of that damned chat. He was not about to relive that hellish nightmare.

“Oh, why not?” Oikawa looked up, disappointed painted across his features.

“I don’t like group chats.” It wasn’t a lie but it also wasn't the whole truth.

“Okay.” Oikawa responded. “Here are the dates though.” He slid his phone over to Suga with it open to a section of the group chat. It seemed like a normal enough group chat but he had spent enough time with boys to know that could change at any minute.  
“Speaking of plans, are you free tonight?” Suga asked, jotting down the dates into the back page of his notebook.

Oikawa smirked and leaned closer to Suga.

“Yes. Why?”

“So, Daichi and Yui and Asahi and Noya are all going out together tonight and they invited me and I really don’t want to be the fifth wheel to all of them.” Suga said with a sigh. “Especially when I have you.” He felt his cheeks heating once more. Was this going to be a normal thing whenever he openly talked about their relationship?

Suga looked up at nothing in particular. He hoped that didn’t sound weird. But since he wasn’t sure if he could use the word ‘boyfriend’ yet it was going to have to do.

Oikawa linked his hand into Suga's, lacing their fingers together tightly. A surge of heat and electricity raced through Suga’s viens.

“Sure, I’d love to. I’ll let Iwa-chan know he’s going to be alone tonight.” Oikawa’s eyes drifted over Suga’s face, his expression was honeyed and delicate. Suga peered at him through his peripheral vision. Oikawa really was too adorable for his own good. And he knew it.

“Awe, poor Iwaizumi.” Suga pushed out his lower lip and gave a sad little smile.

Oikawa shrugged it away.

“He’s used to it.”

“Oh, that’s even worse.”

“So, what are you doing tonight?” Oikawa asked, he pressed his palm tightly into Suga's hand.

“Theme park. Noya insisted.” Suga frowned for a moment. “I haven’t told Noya who exactly I’m dating. Oh.”

Oikawa’s head tilted to the side like an inquisitive puppy.

Suga let out a nervous laugh.

“He knows I’m dating a guy. But not the former captain of Seijoh. And Noya will definitely spread this to the rest of the team. So I’m in for a host of phone calls later on tonight. That’s all,” Suga added reassuringly.

“Oh,” Oikawa breathed.

Suga pressed their shoulders together and looked up at Oikawa. Their faces were close enough that their hair brushed into each other.

“I’m not hiding you from them.” He almost whispered, “Or the fact that I’m dating you. I haven’t had time. That’s all,” Suga’s voice was soft and caring. “I don’t care what they think and I won’t live my life worrying about what my underclassmen think of what I’m doing with my life.”

Oikawa perked up into a bright smile, not taking his eyes off of Suga’s soft hazel.

“You know, I just realized I haven’t told my old teammates either,” Oikawa said with a nervous little chuckle. “But, completely off topic. I’m hungry, hurry up and finish your notes.”

Suga frowned and gave a little huff.

“Well, if someone would stop distracting me.”

Suga reached up and booped Oikawa’s nose, pushing his face away. Oikawa stuck out his tongue and brought his face right back to a breath away from Suga's cheek.

“That’s on you for being easy to distract.” He said with a wink and a delicate little peck on Suga’s cheek. His lips were soft and warm against his skin. Suga felt his body instinctively lean into Oikawa’s kiss. Oikawa’s fingers traced along Suga’s jawline to the tip of his chin and pulled his face to the side so they were looking each other in the eye. Oikawa pulled a stray clump of hair out of Suga’s face and lightly toyed with it between his fingers. His eyes flickered over Suga’s face and back into his eyes. His lips pulled up into a sweet little smile.

“Can I help you?” Suga’s voice came out much softer and breathier than he had intended. His heart was pumping blood through his veins like an Indy 500 race, hot and fast.

Oikawa stuck his tongue between his teeth and gave a cheeky little grin.

“I thought you were trying to study?” was the cocky reply.

Suga frowned and pulled Oikawa’s hand from his hair.

“I am going to make you pay for this. Just you wait and see.” Suga crossed his arms over his chest and gave a nod of his head.

“I’m counting on it,” Oikawa growled.

“Stop it, you relentless flirt.”

Oikawa flashed a sideways smirk.

“What, am I not allowed to flirt with you?”

Suga let out a sharp breath.

“That’s . . . not what I said.” Suga groaned and started packing up his books.

“Finished already?” Oikawa reached up and tucked a stray lock of hair behind Suga’s ear.

“You have no intention of letting me finish studying. So, I might as well give up now.”

Oikawa grinned with way more satisfaction than he should have. It wasn’t like it was that grand of a victory. Suga decided he would let him have this one. He could study later. No, no he could not. He was fully aware of that. Tomorrow. He could study tomorrow after work. It was a short shift anyway.

“What do you want for breakfast?” Oikawa asked, “My treat.”

>

Suga got back to his dorm well into the afternoon. Oikawa hadn’t left his side. It’s not like he had anything to do that day anyway. Might as well annoy Suga. Well, he wasn't trying to annoy Suga--okay maybe a little bit his annoyed face was just too cute. They walked in, hand in hand and talking about his game the previous night when a body came shooting across the room and jumped onto Suga, who fell back into Oikawa.

Oikawa was taken aback by the random small wiry brown haired boy now fully glomping his Suga.

“Noya, hey,” Suga laughed, he had dropped Oikawa’s hand--very rude--to hold up the boy occupying half of his body--how dare he.

“Dude where have you been? I've been here for hours. Don’t you check your phone?” Noya said, leaping out of Suga’s arms. He took a step back and his face drooped as his eyes flickered over Oikawa. “What’s he doing here?”

Suga ran his hand through his hair and chuckled nervously.

“He’s my . . . date,” he said slowly, “for tonight.”

“Hey,” Oikawa said, tilting his chin up and giving a snide smirk. He had his hands on Suga’s shoulders.

He remembered the small man as Karasuno’s librio. He was good. Very good. But he was not about to give Noya the satisfaction of letting him know that.

“Oikawa,” Suga murmured through gritted teeth and elbowed him in the side, “Please be nice.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Sorry, hi. Nice to officially meet you.”

Daichi was laughing behind his hand and Asahi looked very worried.

Noya let out a rigorous laugh.

“It’s fine, we beat you. You had to get your revenge somehow. Might as well date the nicest guy on the team.” Noya punched Oikawa’s arm. “So, how’d it happen?” Noya asked, pulling them both to the couch. He plopped himself messily down onto Asahi’s lap, who let out a little yelp.

“Hey, Yuu, gently,” Asahi groaned and moved the small man so he was more centered in his lap.

Daichi and who Oikawa assumed to be his girlfriend were huddled up on his bed looking at her phone. They were so cute together it was disgusting. The whole household of them were all so freaking adorable with their partners it kinda made Oikawa mad. Not in a bad way, but just a why-do-they-have-to-be-so-damned-cute sort of way.

He took a seat next to Suga who was seated next to Asahi and Noya. he really wanted to put his arm around Suga, but was also afraid that might insite some sort of dad stare from Daichi. He wasn’t completely sure if he was in the clear yet from the last time he had seen him when he was all tangled up in Suga’s arms at midnight.

“Well, out with it, how did this happen?” Noya asked again, all excitement and bright smiles. He slightly reminded him of the tangerine boy that was one their team. Chibi-chan. Or Hinata. Or whatever. He didn’t actually care that much. 

“I’m not sure, it was a wild ride.” Suga breathed.

Noya’s eyes widened and he started smirking and elbowed Suga’s side.

“No! Not like that you perv!” Suga shouted, slightly scaring Oikawa. He wasn’t sure what just happened but he was pretty sure he was glad he missed it.

Noya started laughing maniacally.

Asahi just looked as confused as Oikawa, although he seemed a bit more anxious about Noya’s aggressive waving arms and the proximity to his body. He could already tell that Noya was a whole handful.

Suga seemed undaunted and continued on giving in to Noya’s plees to tell him how they started dating. He left out a lot of the more awkward bits. Like the kiss at the park and the bit where Oikawa awkwardly crashed their little model date--it wasn’t a date but he still stands by the fact that it looked like a date.

“Hm, that’s boring.” Noya humphed.

Asahi groaned.

“Yuu that’s enough. Let them have their cute little story.”

“Hey, guys stop fighting and get ready,” Daichi called from the back of the couch, he placed his hand on Asahi’s shoulders and gently shook him. “Suga works early so we shouldn’t be out too late,” he made direct eye contact with Oikawa, “so let’s get a move on it, ladies.”

He was not in the clear, obviously. That just meant he needed to actually behave and be a good boy. Or not. He would decide later.

“I would just like to point out the only lady here is your girlfriend,” Suga responded with a wide snarky smile.

“Shut your face.” Daichi playfully tousled Suga’s hair.

>


End file.
